Shattered Snowflakes and PVA Glue
by Pegacorn1210
Summary: [Modern AU] (Jelsa) (stupid story kept online just for laughs) People tell me I should NOT EVER go near that door. No one knows who, or what, is inside that door. Then what makes a door a door, if it never lets anything in, or out? Contains strong language.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strong style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Note: /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.08px;"strongThis story is bad. Really bad. Don't read it. It was something I binge-wrote as a sort of joke. There are plenty more works out there by other amazing people that are much better than this one./strong/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.08px;"strongInspired heavily by "You Are"./strong/span/span/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I let out a huff of air as I threw my bags of groceries on the ground before me. I panted as I fumbled in my bag for keys./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ugh…Where the hell are the -/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"My fingers brush past something thin small and cold. I smile as I pull out my keys./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Gotcha!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I thrust my key into my lock and jiggled. The door opened with a click./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And just before I walk in I stare at the door next to mine./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It was white, and made of wood, with the normal patterns you see on regular doors. It had a little brass handle. Nothing peculiar about this door, nor did it seem to contain something abnormal behind it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"It's just a stupid wooden door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And yet I stare./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Ever since I've moved here I've always found myself staring at the more-normal-than-ever white door next to my apartment. And the funny thing is, I don't even know why. The door always seemed so new to me. It attracted me, for some reason. I've tried to find out why, believe me. But nothing comes to mind at all. I just like to stare at that stupid door. Simple as that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"I snap out of my trance, and I picked up my heavy bags of groceries as I waddle into my apartment, and I leaned my back against the door, and let it close with a slam./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongHello! Thank you for reading! What do you think of the story so far? what would you like to see in the future? Please review!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPegacorn1210 ~ Until then/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first day I arrived here was a total nightmare. I didn't know where to go, nor how to go. First step off the bus and people behind me were already bumping into my back as they rushed out of the bus, immune to the pain it caused. They always seemed to be in such a hurry, these folks, always seemed to know their place in this small city they call the Big Apple. I've always wondered why on earth were they always off in such a hurry. A whir and they're gone. The looks on their faces looked like their house was on fire. I laughed then, hard. It was a full five minutes before I found the will to stop laughing. I stood, blushing, as I was certain everybody in the street would be looking at me. But to my surprise, as I turned my head from side to side, not a single one even paid me any attention I so totally 'deserved'. They were just too busy with their own lives to actually slow down. That moment I realized it's gonna be hard fitting in.

It took me a whole day to actually find my apartment, and by then I was completely drained. And just when I thought I could finally relax on a warm bed with a good meal, I open the door, and I see a lot of things before me.

A lot of things.

Things like mountains of dust, intricate designs of cobwebs in every corner, the absolutely amazing perfume of rusty pipes and soggy wood combined with garbage cans. And boxes. Hundreds and hundreds of boxes that I assume hold my belongings were being piled and scattered across the floor like piles of shit. Seriously, the colour suits them as well.

I was so tired then that I was near the point of collapsing. I gave out a yelp of frustration as I tumble down face first into a pile of dirty boxes and finally allowed my eyelids to slam shut.

The next thing I knew it was already one in the afternoon. I opened my eyes, groaning, and tried to blink the dried tears away from my vision. Again, of course, the mountains, the piles of what looked like shit, the sensational perfume, and the patterned corners of the walls.

I groaned again as I pushed myself up, and started cleaning.

It took a whole two days just to clear the cobwebs and destroy the mountains of grey. _Heh. Mountains of grey. I bet there's more than fifty shades of it here._ I piled up the boxes as best as I could, and unpacked a few of them. I scanned my apartment and sighed, _well, at least people won't mess this place up with the local landfill anymore._ I dusted myself off and went to sleep. Tomorrow, will be the day I met my neighbors.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you all for reading! Please review and comment! What do you guys think of the story so far? What would you like to see in the future?**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you like the story. **

**PLZZZZ REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANNA SEE IN THE FUTURE! I WON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of yelling neighbors. I stretched, and went to tidy up my wild mane of hair. It took quite a lot of hair gel to get it tamed. Even then I still somehow looked like a clown.

I change into something presentable, grabbed the boxes of chocolates I prepared as a gift, and head out of my apartment.

The neighbors' yells were much clearer now. The content was quite insulting. Yet for some ridiculous reason, out of all the flats on this floor, that one has to be the one I visit first. I walked up, ran my hands through my hair, and rang the doorbell. The yelling stopped for a second, and it was replaced with the shuffling of slippers, which I assumed were from the person coming to open the door. The door swung open, and a seemingly young and grumpy lady with freckles stood in front of me. She looked about my age.

'What do you want asshole?' she grunted as she waited for a response.

'- I…um…I'm new here?...And I would like to introduce myself…' Yea. I'm not much of a social person, I'm sure it's obvious.

'Well then hurry up. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?'

I heard you alright. 'Um…My name is Jack. Jack Frost… And, uh, these are for you.' I said as I held out the box of Dairy Milk Tray.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 'Oh my GOSH! Chocolates!' she said as she snatched the box from my hands. She tore the box with such might I'm surprised the box still held its shape. She stuffed three giant truffles into her lips. 'Wew Jast Frock! Velcome choo zhe neighburrrhoozh!'

I blinked, not moving a muscle. She extended a chocolate covered hand. 'Ma nayym ishh Ahhnaa.'

I hesitated whether or not to shake her hands. Finally I decided to be nice. I pinched one of her fingers between two of mine and gave it a little tug.

She seemed satisfied, thank god. I was about to turn and leave when she yelled so loud the ground rattled beneath me. 'KRISTOFF! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW! WE HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR!'

A man came stomping his way out to his uh, his, roommate Anna? Anna retreated into her apartment with the empty box and this Kristoff guy took her place. 'Uh, hi, my name is Kristoff Bjorgmen. And that bitch right there is my wife-'

'Don't you call me a bitch you dick!' was the response.

Kristoff continued. 'As you can see we are quite peaceful.' I let out a little chuckle. 'Hi. My name is Jack. Jack Frost.'

Kristoff suddenly turned and yelled back into his apartment. 'I KNEW IT WASN'T JAST FROCK! IT'S JACK FROST!' He turns to face me, and smiled. 'Sorry there. My wife is pretty… crazy.'

'I can tell.'

'So, Jack Frost. How old are you?'

'20.'

'A college student eh? Same here. I'm 21. Anna there's 20. What brings you here? Do you live alone?'

'Yup. Wanted to, have some freedom, ya know?'

'Ah, of course. Us too. Which flat do you live in?'

'Oh! That little one right around the corner. Flat, uh, F.'

'Ah. Nice little place ya got there.' He looked down at my hands, which are holding the chocolates. 'Say, what are these for?'

'Oh. Uh, I was planning to give one to each household on this floor, to, you know, introduce myself and make peace.'

'Ah. How nice of ya. And, let me guess, my wife ate ours?'

'Yup.'

'Hah. She's a real chocoholic. Feel free to interview her if you need to do a college report on chocoholics.'

'Thanks. So I'll see ya around?'

'Yea sure! Anytime just come and stop by!'

I turned around and just before I made my first step-

'Oh Jack! One more thing.'

I turn around to face Kristoff. 'Yea?'

'When giving out the chocolates, you might wanna, leave out flat E.'

'What? Why?'

Kristoff leans in closer. 'From what I've heard, the guy that lives in there, is very, and I mean VERY, weird. I've been here for almost two years now, and I've never seen anyone leave or enter that door. I've heard it's a girl, but that's all I know. And she never answers her door either. I'll keep my distance if I were you.'

I look at his serious face and realize he wasn't joking. _Come to think of it I've never seen anyone leave that apartment these past few days._

I focused my eyes on Kristoff. 'Yea, uh, thanks for the tip. I'll see ya around.'

He nodded and shuts his door. The corridor was eerily quiet. I can't help but glance across the corridor, onto that white door. My stare lingered for about two seconds, and I made my way to the other flats. There's Nicholas, who lives in Flat B, but he insisted that I call him North. He's a big guy. If I saw him when I was younger I would've thought that he's Santa Claus. Then there's Sandy, who lives in flat C. He's not the talkative type, but he seemed nice. In flat D are the couples Rapunzel and Eugene. They were nice and seemed a lot less aggressive than Anna and Kristoff. After I left Rapunzel's flat I stopped dead in my tracks. I glance at my hands. _One box left. _I fidgeted for a moment, deciding whether or not should I pay whoever's in flat E a visit. I tried to decide as I went through what the neighbors told me about, her.

'She's creepy. Don't go near her door.' was what North said.

'I don't even know if anyone lives in there. People say whoever lives in there never shows his or her face. And it's true! I've never seen anyone leave that door.' was what Rapunzel said.

A cross made with both arms and a gesture where his right hand and fingers go flat and his palm moved from side to side near his neck, with the fingers pointing at him was Sandy's response. I don't know sign language, but anyone can tell that means certain death.

My mind was on a full on battle. A little visit won't hurt. You've heard them! She's dangerous! Do you really want to get yourself into that kind of mess? How bad could it be? She's human no doubt. No one has ever seen her! Rapunzel didn't even know her gender! Are you trying to get yourself killed?

The sound of the doorbell echoed across the corridor. And only when the silence returned did I realize what I've done.

Oh.

God.

No.

No one could save me now. I gulped as I rubbed the back of my neck, my nervous trait. For one second my alternative solution was to run back into my flat before he, she, or it, opens the door. But I stood firm._Come on now Jack Frost don't be a coward it's just a girl it's just a girl-_

30 seconds passed.

1 minute.

2 minutes and the door still remained closed. There's no sign of door movement, or any movement. I gulped as I pressed the doorbell again. Echoes of church bells haunted the hallway. Somewhere I found courage to speak.

'H-hello?...Anybody home?...' I stammered. No response. You idiot of course there's no response. What did you expect? Stupid stupid stupid. But then again, nobody's seen her leave this apartment, so I'm pretty sure she's in there unless she's a ninja-

'Uh…anyway, my name is Jack…Jack Frost-' what the hell do you think you're doing? '-um I just moved in…and I was wondering…if you would accept this…this box of chocolates?' Oh my God are you serious? Did you just talk to a freaking door?

For no reason at all I was somehow determined to finish my sentence. 'Um…well… nice meeting you… w-what's your name?' Hi my name is door thank you for talking to a fucking piece of wood-'I'm just gonna…leave my…I-I mean your, box of chocolates on the floor.' Yea thank you how generous of you to share something edible with an inanimate object- 'So…bye.' I dragged myself back into my own apartment. I leaned against the wall. OK Jack. You are hereby diagnosed with _talking-to-a-fucking-door-itis_. Find the asylum address. You need help.

* * *

**Well that's all I have time for today. PLZZZZ REVIEWWW! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK for those of you who don't know, the ones with the **_italics_ **should be the asserted words or special context, e.g. the letters. The ones in **underlines **would be the voice of the logical side, or 'Head'. And lastly the ones with both **_italics and__ underlines_ **would be the fantasy/fluff/happy side of the brain.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I didn't know what else to do, so I've decided to take a nap. When I came to again it was already 3 in the afternoon. Since there's nothing on my agenda I decided to go grab something to eat.

I grabbed my wallet and keys, not even bothering to fix my hair, and went out of my apartment, closing the door behind me. Without intention I glimpsed at the white door again.

Looked exactly like the last time I saw it. Except I had an odd feeling something was missing. I mean, it can't be the door right? It's fucking obviously here, standing, remaining closed, and possibly mocking me.

My eyes widened at the sight of the front doorstep.

The box of chocolates. It's…gone.

I was thrilled, for some reason, having to know that there was actually someone behind that door. I mean, who else would've taken it? Before I knew it I was turning the lock on my door. What the fuck do you think you're doing you piece of shit?_-_ I am in no mood for coffee. Then why the hell did you come back inside?

Ugh. I slumped onto my old shitty piece of furniture I call a couch, and tried to slow my heart rate. Why the fuck is it beating so fast? That's it you moron. Inhale, exhale. Inhale exhale.

I went to Anna and Kristoff and told them what happened. They stared at me for two minutes straight. I shifted awkwardly under their gaze and rubbed my neck.

Anna broke the silence. 'Oh my fucking god!'

'Yeah, no shit.' said Kristoff. 'I told you not to go to her door, but you did. And the ice queen accepted your gift! That's new.'

'Wait wait. What was that you called her?' I asked Kristoff.

'Called who?'

'My neighbor. You called her something.'

'Oh 'The Ice Queen'? Yeah everybody calls her that around here. It fits because, ya know, she's cold and rude.'

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I forced a grin.

'No. Not that.' We turned to face Anna. 'Oh my fucking god Jack Frost! Do you realize what you've done?'

'Proved that she's real?' I asked.

'Did what I told him not to?' Kristoff added.

Anna looked furious. Her cheeks were red. 'NO! You wasted a completely good box of chocolates on the ice queen!'

Kristoff and I sighed in unison.

'Baby calm down! We had our share. You ate all of it too!'

Anna glared at Kristoff and slowly sat back down.

'Geez Anna! Calm down! It's just a box of chocolates.'

The way Anna looked at me and the way Kristoff facepalmed was enough to make me regret my words.

'Just? A box of chocolates?' she rose from her seat.

Kristoff sighed. 'Oh, no-'

'JUST? A BOX OF CHOCOLATES?'

I raised my hands in defeat. 'OK! OK! You're right! I'm sorry!'

Anna relaxed notably. 'Ok. But be careful around the ice queen ok?'

I nodded. 'Ok.'

I couldn't stop thinking about that door ever since.

And there I was, leaning against the wall, with my groceries still on the floor two weeks later. Ugh. You sick fuck. Are you trying to say that you're attracted to a fucking door? Shit. At least if you're gay or whatever there are also similar people out there. But attracted to a fucking piece or wood? You're the first my friend. You're not my friend. The fuck I'm part of you. Shut the fuck up head, this is none of your business. Of course it's my business. I'm you for fuck's sake_. _OH MY GOD can you please just leave me alone? Yea sure I will leave myself alone and keep myself away from myself_\- _You son of a bitch.

'Oh great, I'm arguing with myself. And the worst part is, it's over a FUCKING DOOR!' I grumbled.

Yea ya finally see what a sick fuck you are? Just shut up. No you shut up-

'Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I yelled, getting so heated up at no one but myself.

Well well Jack Frost look at you! Having a conversation with yourself huh? Trying to prove you're even more of a sick fuck? Wonderful! Just wonderful!

'Oh my god just go suck your own dick asshole.' I sighed, my fingers intertwining with each other behind my neck as I rest my elbows on my knees.

Head knew that he won, and seemed satisfied.

Well my dick is your dick so you suck it.

I sigh again as I return to my thoughts on the white door, ignoring my head's obvious protests and insults. Believe me I don't have the strength to fight back anymore.

_What's with that door? There must be someone living in there. And yet how is it possible to stay in there for years? I'm just gonna assume it's a girl since the majority thinks she is. Why won't she come out? Is she living alone? Why won't she answer the door?_

My mind was instantly plagued with ridiculous questions that were obvious I wouldn't know the answer to. It then occurred to me that I've been paying that door and whoever's behind it a lot more attention than most people.

Ya think?

I knew that I had to stop this, this… obsession, you may call it, to make my mind give up once and for all and stop pestering me with all those questions, and there's only one way.

I need to find out what's behind that door.

* * *

**A lot of shit's gonna happen from here on out! Again PLZZZZ REVIEW! Tell me what you guys wanna see in the future! There's gonna be A LOT OF THINGS! Follow and favourite! Stick Around! ;)**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while ;)**

**Plz REVIEWWWW!**

****OK for those of you who don't know, the ones with the ****_italics_** **should be the asserted words or special context, e.g. the letters. The ones in ****underlines** **would be the voice of the logical side, or 'Head'. And lastly the ones with both ****_italics and__ underlines_** **would be the fantasy/fluff/happy side of the brain.****

* * *

I rumbled around in my boxes, trying to find just a piece of paper.

_Fuck! I have underwear, cupcakes, underwear shaped cupcakes, but no PAPER?_

Finally I gave up and decided to use the back of an advertisement poster that came in my mail the other day. Since she doesn't like to talk, maybe writing would be our desired form of communication. I sat down on the floor, between the piles of boxes, and started to write.

_Dear Neighbor,_

_Hello! I am your neighbor Jack Frost, I just moved in next to you. Hope you enjoyed the chocolates! I would really want to know your name. You didn't answer the door last time and if you read this please tell me your name, or write your name down on this sheet and put it in my front doorstep if you don't want to find me._

_Jack Frost_

I then folded the paper three times, and then went outside and slipped it underneath her door, smartly leaving a corner peeking out so that I could be sure when she read it. I then retreated back into my own apartment, feeling proud that I just figured out a new way of communicating with my mysterious neighbor.

I found myself sitting next to my door inside my apartment for the remains of the day, opening my door and shooting glances at the crack underneath every now and then.

Who are you kidding of course she wouldn't reply right away. She's too shy to even open her door for fuck's sake. Why would she write back?

I sighed. My head was probably right. But this was all I could do. And all I could do without creeping her out and making her call the police on me.

I glanced at the clock, it's now 11:31pm. I groaned as I stood up, sore from my rarely shifted position, and got ready for bed. I slammed my ass down onto the bed and buried myself under my old worn sheets. I closed my eyes, falling asleep with my last thoughts being of the letter.

Although the boxes are fighting back the sunlight, it didn't stop the sun from stretching a few bright rays through in into my room, and one of them conveniently landed on top of my left eyelid. I squinted with my eyes still closed, irritated by the sudden heat and light that I am seeing through my supposedly dark eyelids. When the sun still refuses to give up interrupting my beauty sleep, I grumbled as I sat up, and dragged myself to the bathroom, rubbing my eyelids in defeat.

After 30 minutes in the washroom I came out, looking somewhat acceptable, and made myself a bowl of Frosties cereal, my favourite since I always liked the name of it for obvious reasons. I sat down at the dinner table, spooning myself with the stuff as I tried to wake up my brain.

After I had the cereal and felt somehow better with a mix of soggy biscuits and milk mixed together in my stomach (I tried my best not to gag at the thought), I grabbed my keys and my cell, and headed out the door, desperate for something to do on this fine summer holiday morning, or afternoon, depends on what you call it when it is 11:59am.

I closed the door and locked it, and as I did, somehow that reminded me of what extraordinary thing I did yesterday.

The letter ya idiot. Did you forget?

I flipped my head to my left, excited to see if my prayers were heard.

My shoulders sagged when I saw the corner of the piece of paper underneath, in the exact same position I left it yesterday.

Idiot what did you expect? Why would she even care?

I nodded to no one in particular and sighed, and then descended two flights of stairs to get to the building entrance, which is wedged between a bar and a grungy fast food diner. I avoided the broken glass, clearly made from wine bottles the drunks must've lashed around in their groggy and half unconscious states last night.

I didn't really have a particular destination, or an appointment with friends, since I just moved here literally two weeks ago, and I have a one year break before college started, so I'm all alone. I used to be from a small town in New Jersey, so I'm a newbie in this ginormous city. I took a tour round the neighborhood, which were filled with bars and little alleyways. A typical old street in Brooklyn. I've always tried my best not to stay out late at night.

When I came back to my building's entrance, it's already 5:12pm. With nothing accomplished, I ascended the stairs and towards my apartment.

And that's when I saw it.

The corner.

It's gone from under the door.

It's gone because the folded piece of advertisement was fully out in the open, lying proudly under the dim corridor light bulb.

I stared, too shocked to move, at the little piece of paper with pictures of bra tops and bolded letters indicating the items were for sale. If people were to pass by I would've been slapped for being a total pervert.

_She read it._

_She read it._

_She_

_Read it._

_And replied._

_REPLIED._

_Oh. _

_God_

I let out a yelp of triumph, which I am sure it could've been heard within a 100 mile radius,and raised my fist high in the air as I bounced around, too happy to consider the fact that there is a huge chance of denial, or this sudden shift of position of the paper being the consequence of the wind under the door crack.

_SHE READ IT!_

_SHE READ IT!_

_AND REPLIED!_

_SHE'S REAL!_

_SHE'S REAL!_

It had been a full five minutes before I realize the swearing I have been hearing were directed at me. I calmed down, yelled a 'sorry' at the air, and focused on that same piece of paper. I have no idea what just happened. Why was I so excited? It's just a fucking piece of paper. I cannot believe that throughout the summer, the flight to get here, the new flat, the city, this piece of paper filled with pictures of women's underwear was the highlight of these two months.

What the hell is wrong with you you sick fuck?

I don't know.

I don't know.

I don't fucking know.

I slowly knelt down next to the piece of paper, trying not to hyperventilate.

Jack Frost get it together! Calm your nipples, god dammit, it's just a piece of paper!

With shaky hands, I picked up the piece of paper. God dammit stop shaking! And got my keys out of my pocket, poked the lock with it, groaning in frustration when my shaky hands won't hold still. God fucking dammit hold STILL! When the key was thrust into the keyhole and the door finally opened, I let out a huff of breath as I dragged my feet into my space, and closed the door with a slam, hands still shaking.

Holding the letter, I slid against the door down onto the floor, and with two trembling hands, unfolded the letter. I scanned the letter, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw delicate little cursives at the very edge of the letter.

_Elsa Winters_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't been updating a while! ;) I'll try to be punctual!**

****OK for those of you who don't know, the ones with the ****_italics_** **should be the asserted words or special context, e.g. the letters. The ones in ****underlines** **would be the voice of the logical side, or 'Head'. And lastly the ones with both ****_italics and underlines_** **would be the fantasy/fluff/happy side of the brain.****

* * *

I stare.

_That's it._

_That's her name._

_Her_

_Name_

_Her beautiful name._

'El..sa…' I breathed.

_Elsa._

_Her name is Elsa._

_Elsa Winters._

I'm too shocked to move. I just sat there, I'm not sure if I'm even breathing. For what seemed like days I sat there, staring at the little intricate cursives. Somehow I knew when I looked at her writing. She is beautiful. So beautiful.

_She talked to me._

_She talked to me._

_She's in there, fucking ignoring everyone, but talking to me._

_Sort of._

I felt pride and joy blooming in my heart, and it's nothing like I've ever felt before. I'm proud of myself being able to finally figure out a way to communicate with my neighbor. I felt so silly and so childish.

_No one in the world knows her name._

_No one._

_But me._

_She told ME._

I wanted to brush my fingers across the cursives, but I hesitated at the last minute. They looked so precious, so delicate, so fragile, it's like the tiniest of force could break it, like… like…

I looked between the cracks of the piles of boxes at the window, desperately trying to come up with a metaphor, only having the stubborn afternoon rays of sunlight hit me square in the eye.

I wince in pain as I turned away, and then the sun knocked all the logic out of me as I thought of the most bizarre, most out of place, most now's-not-the-time metaphor in all of human history.

_A snowflake._

_That's it._

_As delicate as a snowflake._

_A snowflake with the most beautiful and intricate patterns that is a true work of art carried with pride and handle with all the care in the world by Mother Nature._

What the- snowflake? Are you fucking kidding me? Now? Summer of all times? Oh my god Jack what the actual fuck is wrong with you? Why would you even need a fucking metaphor? They're LETTERS. Ink, for fuck's sake.

I sighed, as I was already used to the annoying companion in my head that is me.

'Yes Head, They are delicate and fragile-' _What the? Did I just give my own HEAD a name? _'I just know it.' _Am I talking? TO MY HEAD!?_

_You know what? You're screwed Jack Frost. Totally screwed. Cuckoos. Yankee Doodle Dandee. _

No matter if I am talking to myself or not, or whether I'm crazy or not (which I'm sure I was because I have never once in my life thought of the word 'Yankee Doodle Dandee') I just knew that, back then, as if I had known Elsa Winters all my life, that she is very delicate. I can feel her. Her writing was delicate, her movement (if any) were delicate, the thought of her, her essence, her goddamn vibe, were delicate.

_And fragile._

_Something must've happened to her. Something horrible, which caused her to cower away in her apartment. Someone or something must've hurt her, scarred her to some extent. Because as far as I knew that's the only logical explanation. Even the shiest of people won't shut herself away from humans, unless something scarred them._

Great. You're a detective, and a doctor now Jack Frost? You will need a degree for that, ya know. Try to heal yourself first before healing other people.

_If I find that motherfucker who tried to hurt her I swear-_

Why do you care about her so much? Mind your own business asshole! She's just your neighbor!

And that's when it hit me, like a fucking plane crash: I was in love with Elsa. I was in love with her even before I met her, even before I've seen her, even before that letter, even before those cursives. It's not just Elsa I was in love with, but her whole…everything. The idea of her, the sound of her, her vibe, her essence.

Her existence.

Her soul.

I love it all.

You're in love with someone you've never seen, or met, or even HEARD? Are you INSANE? 

_Well at least I'm not in love with the door._

Oh believe me, you have no idea how normal being in love with a door that you have at least SEEN and TALKED TO sounds now.

_There's just no pleasing you, is there?_

I groaned as I witnessed how much crazier I've become.

Ever since I moved here.

Ever since,

Her.

Elsa Winters.

She's changing everything.

And yet,

_Here I stand, in the _

_Light of day._

_Letting her storm rage on,_

_And I'm smiling,_

_As if it never bothered me at all._

* * *

** PLZZZZ REVIEWWWW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys thx for the review! o Love you guys! **

**Stay Awesome!**

********OK for those of you who don't know, the ones with the ********_italics_****** **should be the asserted words or special context, e.g. the letters. The ones in ********underlines****** **would be the voice of the logical side, or 'Head'. And lastly the ones with both ********_italics and__ underlines_ ********would be the fantasy/fluff/happy side of the brain.********

* * *

The stubborn sun shoots me a glare right in front of my eyelids. I swore, and then I shifted in place.

I heard a crinkle.

I open my eyes and command them to adjust to the sudden change of brightness. And I stare at my hands.

The letter.

I was holding it while I slept.

I smiled as I remembered everything that happened yesterday. How Elsa changed everything.

Ya mean turn you into a fucking retard?

I tried to ignore my logical side of my head and washed and cleaned myself. Then I went downstairs to my mailbox. I ignored the bills and all the formal looking letters, only to focus my eyes on the daily sheets of coloured paper.

Hmm. Clearance sale on women swimsuits. Seriously, does the store think I'm a girl?

I let out a light chuckle and then walked back upstairs, too focused on getting into my apartment to realize I probably looked like a pervert holding that ad and smiling.

I practically ran into my apartment, and grabbed a pen. I started writing.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Hi! Thank you for telling me your name. You have a beautiful name._

Wait what? Nononono. That would totally creep her out.

Goddammit I don't have a spare sheet of paper.

I sighed, and I crossed it out as I continued.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Hi! Thank you for telling me your name. xxx xxxx x xxxxxxxxx xxxx. I would really want to get to know you better, just like I did with the others on this floor._

Yeah except that you don't think about them every goddamn waking moment.

I decided to push it a bit further.

_It would really help if I could see you. Then we can talk properly. Can you please answer the door if you're home the next time I knocked?_

_Jack_

I grinned at my masterpiece, and skipped out of my door, and slipped the note under her door, again leaving out a corner, feeling ecstatic at the thought of seeing her. Immune to the feelings of despair the huge chance of rejection would no doubt be bringing.

I sat there. On my bed in my room. Thinking about her.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Finally I can't stand it anymore. I went out and strode towards my door.

What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you think she really would answer you that fast?

Look I know she wouldn't have but I wanted to know if she had at least seen the letter.

I listened intently for any sign of movement outside. Feeling practically high when I realized there's a possibility that I could catch her in action when she pulls the letter from the door crack.

I gently opened my door, and stared at the spot where I first left the letter.

I felt somewhat disappointed when I see that it's gone.

Dammit I was hoping I could maybe catch a glimpse of her hand or something.

Be grateful she actually read your letter asshole.

I sighed, and with a slight smile, closed the door.

I resumed to my normal routines. Eat, wander, nap. Well, if you still count it normal if I added 'thinking of Elsa' to every single thing. I have dated people before, believe me, and I know what love felt like, but never have I ever felt love like this before. It's much stronger, and much more mesmerizing. It consumed me. It's eating me alive from the inside. It bullied my brain and took control over every single waking moment of my life. When I ate, I thought of Elsa. When I breathed, I thought of Elsa. When I saw the fucking sun, I thought of Elsa. Everything reminds me of her. And the weirdest part was I could never picture her in my mind because I've never seen her, but somehow everything reminds me of her…existence.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I thought of her.

Dammit Elsa. Why do you have to be so mysterious?

I sighed at the thought, and closed my eyes.

Well you won't be able to keep that up for long because I will get to know you. God with all my heart I will get to know you. I will bust that door open just to hear you scream if I have to. 

I grin devilishly.

And there is nothing you can do to stop me from loving you.

* * *

**PLZ FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**TELL ME WHAT U GUYS THINK!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO GUYS! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! PLZZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO!**

**STAY AWESOME!**

****OK for those of you who don't know, the ones with the ****_italics_** **should be the asserted words or special context, e.g. the letters. The ones in ****underlines** **would be the voice of the logical side, or 'Head'. And lastly the ones with both ****_italics and__ underlines_** **would be the fantasy/fluff/happy side of the brain.****

* * *

One day passed.

Two days.

Three days and still no reply.

I was starting to worry. _Was it too much? Too fast? Did I scare her away?_

Of course you did. This girl hasn't been outside of her apartment for what, years? And now two days later a new neighbor tells her to open a door? Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of her.

_Oh fuck. It's gonna be hard to gain her trust again._

More like impossible. Might as well just go and date the door.

_Well, might as well check one last time before I give up._

I walked towards the door, and with sweaty palms, opened it slowly.

I gasped at the folded advertisement outside her door.

_Thank GOD!_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and bent down to pick the letter up. I went back into my own little lair, and slid downwards in a sitting position and took my usual spot, leaning against my door as I unfolded the letter.

I search the letter for any sign of those delicate cursives. I was hungry, not for food, but for the letters. I wanted to see each and every one of the alphabets written with those cursives, even the punctuations.

My eyes fell on a word.

_No._

I was crestfallen, even though I knew that there's a huge chance this was gonna happen. Rightly so.

But I wasn't gonna give up that easily. I was devastated, yes, but a new form of devastation took its place: determination.

I grabbed my pen as I placed the paper on the floor, and I wrote

_Why not?_

I folded it again, and slipped it back underneath her door.

Night time came a few hours later. When I went out to dispose my bag of trash, the reply was already there.

I unfolded it. And underneath my question were the words

_I can't_

My mind went blank. I can't? What do you mean I can't? Is she trapped? OH GOD HOW COME I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT? SHE'S MOTHERFUCKING TRAPPED!

For some reason instead of knocking on her door and asking if she's alright, I went back inside and wrote a reply

_Are you alright? Are you trapped?_

This time I after I slid it back in I sat there. Right in front of her door like a creep.

The police are gonna be out to bust you on this.

My gaze never left that corner.

My eyes widened when the corner was pulled away from the inside.

_She's in there. She's really replying. I'm not dreaming. It's not somebody else. It is her._

I waited patiently for her reply. Fifteen minutes later the piece of paper was thrust out from under the door. I scrambled to my knees and grabbed it, and to my brow furrowed.

_No. I am not trapped. I'm fine. I just can't open the door.I'm sorry._

My shoulder slumped. What. You think it's gonna be that easy to get her out? The girl locked herself in for a reason. She's not gonna open the door just because you asked her to. You're out of your goddamn mind.

I sighed. Head again, was right. But I was not gonna give up on her. I have never felt determination like this before. And before I knew it I was writing down something that I never knew I was able to write.

_Do you wanna talk about it?_

Oh my god Jack Frost. This, this is a side I've never seen you in before. You're crazy.

I slipped the paper back underneath again, and waited. I gasped as I saw the paper being snatched inwards.

I heard the shuffling of footsteps. It's getting distant.

_She must be going deeper into her apartment._

Obviously creeped out by you.

I smirked.

_Oh Elsa you sneaky sneaky girl. I'll catch a glimpse of you one way or another._

5 minutes later the paper was shoved out again, and I unfolded it.

_No. I'm sorry. Thank you for asking, but I don't deserve your time. Please don't waste your time on me._

I was heartbroken to see how little she thinks of herself.

_I'm gonna show you how amazing you are Elsa. Please don't think of yourself like that._

_Elsa please don't say that. Of course you do deserve my time. My time spent with you has been anything but wasted. I love spending time with you._

-Wait are you FLIRTING WITH HER?

I blinked at the statement and smiled.

_Yes. Yes I am._

_I'm not gonna force you to talk if you don't want to. I understand. We could just communicate like this, if you want._

I slipped the note back under her door. And smiled when I saw it being snatched in. We were just like children, I realized then. Passing notes to each other in class. It was tough, and required a lot of 'sneak skills'. It showed guts, it showed how the teacher didn't have total control over us. The teacher is powerless to stop us from communicating. Because we can always find a new way.

I smiled at the thought. If a human being can't stop me, what makes a door capable of stopping me? Stopping us?

It can't.

I grinned at the new hope.

_It can't it can't it can't._

I smirked at the door.

_You can't stop me from reaching out to her. One way or another. I'll knock you down._

There goes Jack Frost's sanity. He is now threatening a fucking door.

_Wow. You're actually right._

My train of thought stopped when the movement of the folded note caught my attention.

My palms became sweaty as I was brought back to reality.

_Oh god oh god oh god. What if she said no? What am I gonna do?_

I silently prayed as I picked up the note, unfolded it, and read it.

_Are you sure?_

_She wanted to talk! Thank god._

I realized we're almost out of space, so I squeezed my reply underneath hers and gave her my answer.

_Yes._

_I hope she had more paper._

It was as if my prayers were heard, a folded crisp, clean white sheet of paper came back out.

See asshole? Even for a person who never leaves her house she's even more well-stocked with paper than you are.

_Why are you being so nice to me?_

Something about that question filled my heart with dread, and the fact that she wrote it, and the way she wrote those words, was enough to make the dread overflow.

_Because I love you._

Why wouldn't I be nice to you? Why wouldn't anyone be nice to you? Why would she think of herself like that?

At that moment I knew my suspicions were correct- something happened to her, she's fragile and hurt- but not quite right, because I missed the most important part of all.

She's damaged beyond repair.

The damage has caused her to lose what little self-esteem she had in the first place.

I could feel it then. The dread in those simple little words. I could feel her sadness as she was writing these words. It was eating her alive, torturing her.

Her spirit was broken.

Her spirit is broken.

Her soul is crying. Right in front of my eyes.

A feeling of hot wetness took place on my left cheek. The pain radiated all around her, and it was too much for me to bear.

_No. Nonononono. Her spirit can't be broken. It just can't. I love her spirit. It can't be broken._

Well then help her goddammit. Mend it.

I gasped as I realized what happened. The logical side of my head, it agreed with this. It agreed with all of this. It didn't insult me. It didn't try and stop me.

It encouraged me.

It fucking encouraged me. Telling me to do it. Telling me to help her.

At that point I knew what I had to do. I was sure what was right. The asshole side of my brain agreed with it. It can't be wrong.

It won't be.

With sheer determination I replied.

_Why wouldn't I be?_

I didn't see the shadow under the door move after the letter was taken. I knew she was sitting in the exact same position as I am: leaning against her door.

And the time it took for her to finally decide to sit there, told me she knew I was too.

The reply came back as quickly as it was gone.

_You shouldn't be._

My brow furrowed.

_What do you mean?_

The shuffling of a hand on paper.

_I was never nice to anybody, including you. You have every right to be mean to me._

I smiled.

_Well, you're nice to me now._

More shuffling.

_How am I nice to you?_

_Wow. She's really negative._

Well cheer her up then dumbass!

_You're not punching me in the face, that's a start at least._

And that's when I heard it. A light little laugh. I grinned from ear to ear as I realized what I've done. Her laugh was light, airy, feminine. Everything I imagined her laugh to be. I could feel my heart flutter.

_Christ her laugh is beautiful._

I stare as her shadow under the door disappeared. Where is she going?

I glance at my watch, and my eyes widened.

_1:28am_

_What? But it was just 10:03pm when I came out!_

You've been sitting on the floor for three freaking hours and thirty minutes dumbass.

The dull ache that I felt on my ass and spine while standing back up confirmed it. I dusted myself off and went back into my apartment, with the bag of trash still outside my door. I didn't notice the goofy grin on my face until I found myself staring straight at it in the mirror while getting ready to brush my teeth.

_How long have I been grinning like this?_

Longer than normal people.

It has been a long time since I smiled like this, a smile of genuine happiness. It hasn't happened since I was a kid.

Elsa had turned me back into a kid.

I smiled at the thought. _The things she does to me…_

You mean turn you into a complete idiot?

I recalled the sound of her laughter in my head, and I grinned even wider, if that was possible.

_I made her laugh._

_I made her laugh._

_I made her laugh._

_She likes talking to me._

_She likes me._

_Whoa whoa whoa slow down for a second Mr. Frost._

I turned around and gazed out at my door and smiled.

_She's mending._

_My snowflake is going to be okay._

_She's on her way to recovery._

_And I'm gonna make sure she gets there._

* * *

**PLZZZZ REVIEWWW! u Things are about to get EXCITING!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO GUYZ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**KEEP THEM COMING!**

**This chapter is INTENSE!**

**Stick around!**

******OK for those of you who don't know, the ones with the ******_italics_**** **should be the asserted words or special context, e.g. the letters. The ones in ******underlines**** **would be the voice of the logical side, or 'Head'. And lastly the ones with both ******_italics and underlines_**** **would be the fantasy/fluff/happy side of the brain.******

* * *

And that's the start of it all. I would talk to her, well, write to her all day. We would lean against the door and write for hours, although for some reason she's the one who ends the conversation every time.

_She clearly has more self-control than you do._

I'm not saying I mind, it's just that every time she ended the conversation she keeps the sheet of paper, or sheets of paper. I have no idea how she did that, how she adjusted her font size and length of sentences to make it leave no space for her after I reply, so she gets to keep the paper every time. I think she did that on purpose so she could keep it.

_She's clearly smarter than you._

A lot smarter.

We would ramble about almost everything. From the world cup to the Teen Choice Awards. She had a sassy side of herself, much to my surprise. I always try to stuff jokes in whenever I could just to hear her laugh. I'm addicted to her laugh.

I'm addicted to her.

It even got to a point where I ran out of jokes and I would do research on the internet for more jokes to tell. I'd go to hundreds of different sites, find the funniest ones, and write them down. Then I would bring that sheet of paper along, and choose the ones appropriate for the conversation. When I couldn't fit them in I would just write 'Hey do you wanna hear a joke?' and then write the joke down, and then press my ears on her door and wait for her laughter. She would never snort, even if the joke was funny enough to make you pee your pants (I did at home btw) she would laugh her light airy laugh, and I could tell that she covered her mouth every time. She clearly kept her manners intact.

Unlike you.

Every time by the end of the day I would always go to bed with a dull ache on my ass, but I would get too distracted by my gleeful grin to even acknowledge its existence.

I knew that if I kept this up the internet would eventually run out of jokes, if that's even possible, which by then I knew it was. Over time I've learnt a lot more about her. I've learnt she's the same age as me. I've learnt her birthday is on December 24th, undoubtedly one of the coldest and warmest days of the year. I've learnt she likes chocolates, I've learnt she likes sweet stuff, I've learnt that her favourite colour is blue. I've learnt her favourite season is winter, which goes well with her name.

But whenever we get to the topic of her past, she would always either change the subject or request to not talk about it. I'm not entirely dumb, I recognize that that was a sensitive topic for her, so I didn't push it too far.

_Yet._

I didn't tell anyone about her, because I knew she hated attention and if I told anyone they were sure gonna bother her, so I kept this between us.

Soon Summer ended, and Autumn came. I had a year break before school started, so I was free all the time. I couldn't help but wonder why she doesn't go to college, since she's the same age as me. So one day I asked her.

_Hey Elsa why don't you need to go to college?_

_Well, ask yourself this question._

I smiled. Sassy aren't you?

_You're sassy Miss Winters._

A chuckle tied my stomach into knots.

_One of the best qualities of mine. I'll have you know sassy's my middle name._

_Elsa Sassy Winters?_

_You got it._

I smiled. She's getting more comfortable around me day by day.

_Slow down there lovesick puppy._

_But really, why don't you need to go to college?_

_Because I haven't applied._

_Are you planning to apply?_

A pause.

_I don't know._

An idea struck me. I grinned gleefully.

_We should go to college together. We can be classmates!_

_Which college do you go to?_

_I'm taking a year break before I start my semester, which is next September, in Brooklyn Law School._

_You're a law person?_

_Well I don't have a passion for being a lawyer, but I've always liked justice, ya know? And I wanna be part of it._

_So you're saying you wanna be superman?_

I grin.

_If I could, yes._

_I'll be yours._

_Nah I think I'll pass. I don't exactly like law and order._

_Oh? Then what do you like Miss Elsa Sassy Winters?_

Another chuckle.

_Well, I kinda like design and graphics, and also Science. And Geometry._

_Whoa. Smarty Pants huh?_

_Smarter than you. That's for sure._

_Miss Sassy strikes again!_

Another chuckle.

_We should really get some sleep Frost. It's almost 12. We'll talk tomorrow kay?_

_Alright. See ya tomorrow Winters._

_Goddammit! There she goes again! She gets to keep the paper._

She's right. She is smarter than you.

Soon winter came. Snow covered the streets of Brooklyn. And I just wished it would get colder and colder.

So that she will huddle closer to you for warmth huh Jack Frost?

_Exactly._

And I had the perfect plan to get her to do just that.

Christmas was approaching. The streets were covered with glowing lights and cheerful messages. Signs flooded the streets with an array of colours, making the street lights seem dull and useless. Everybody was smiling, and the snow-covered streets were littered with thousands of footprints, planted by the people who were doing their endless Christmas shopping. Christmas trees were planted, carols were practiced and sung, and most importantly, special seasonal cakes were baked.

My plan was simple. Since Elsa's birthday was coming along (how could I ever forget?) I would use 'throwing her a birthday party' as an excuse to get her to open her door. I knew girls. They couldn't resist a surprise party, especially if they're the star.

I spent a whopping two weeks doing my Christmas shopping. I spent three days trying to find the perfect box of chocolates. Then one more on finding the perfect species of flowers and getting them. Then a whole week on finding two perfect gifts (one for birthday and one for Christmas), and then three more on choosing the perfect cake. It was horrible. I had to push around in the crowd just to get through to the end of the streets, the big boxes of stuff they're carrying were certainly not helpful. Finally I've settled with a big box of milk chocolates each shaped like snowmen with an individual expression, custom ordered a chocolate cake shaped like a snowflake completed with blue icing, a bouquet of blue roses, a silver necklace with a crystal-encrusted blue snowflake, and a snow globe with a very detailed design of an ice palace, and boxes of Christmas tree-shaped chocolates for my neighbors.

Finally December 24th came, and by then the stores were pretty much completely out of goods. I spent the morning going into town and get the ordered cake, and the afternoon getting dressed in my tux and fixing my hair. Yes, the whole afternoon fixing my hair. No questions.

Evening came, and I was ready. I checked myself in the mirror one last time, grabbed my gifts (leaving the box of chocolate snowmen for tomorrow), and tried to look cool and keep my hair in place while carrying everything with one hand.

I was standing in front of her door by 8:58pm. I planned on knocking once the clock stroked 9. While waiting I saw a shadow near the crack of the door, and my heart sank.

She waited for me.

Oh.

God.

I've always had the habit of speaking to her at about one o'clock-ish, so that means…

She had been waiting, right there, for nine hours.

I broke her heart by not showing up.

When she clearly enjoyed my company I wasn't there for her.

You see Jack Frost? Even for a shut-in she remembers her regular appointments, even she's more organized than you are. At least tell her you can't show up. You just left her hanging there, waiting. You're so fucked Jack Frost.

I heard the clock from my apartment ring.

_It's nine._

_It's time._

Ring the bell then dumbass! Don't be late for this too!

I pressed the pristine, impossibly new doorbell. A heard a slight gasp.

Dammit Jack Frost! You scared the shit out of her.

I mentally facepalmed, not wanting to risk ruining my hair, and then I spoke.

'Hi Elsa! It's me! Jack! I'm sorry for not chatting with you today, so I'm gonna make up for it. Can you please open the door?'

No response.

'Please Elsa? Everything will be ok. It's just me.'

Still no response.

'Just me. Alone. Nobody else. It's just gonna be me and you tonight.'

-Goddammit Jack Frost do you have any idea how wrong that sounded? She's not gonna open her door now, not in ten years.

No response.

'Please Miss Elsa Sassy Winters?'

It was faint, but I heard it, a little chuckle.

_Nice save._

'It's going to be ok, I promise. Please trust me.'

No response.

And then…

The sound of a hand on the doorknob.

Oh my god.

* * *

**And... that's the end of this chapter ;)**

**I know I know I am a horrible person. I just couldn't find a better place to end this.**

**I know cliffhangers suck.**

**PLZ DON'T KILL ME! ;)**

**FEEL FREE TO NAG NON STOP ON MY REVIEW PAGE ABOUT HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS AND HOW i AM A COMPLETE ASSHOLE!**

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Stick around!**

**Pegacorn ~ Until then**


	10. Chapter 10

**An update soon, just like I promised. ;)**

**REVIEWWWW!**

* * *

'Elsa?'

The sound of clanking of metal bolts, the cracking of chains.

_Oh…my…fucking…god._

_She's opening up!_

_SHE'S FINALLY OPENING UP!_

I wanted to yelp in triumph, but I showed incredible self-control and suppressed the urge.

More chains and bolts.

And then…

'Snap' went the lock on the doorknob.

I held my breath.

_Almost there ALMOST THERE! I finally get to see her! To see Elsa!_

Head has gone silent.

Nothing. I could hear slight panting.

_She's hesitating._

This is your chance! C'mon! Don't let it go to waste!

'Elsa? You can do it. C'mon. It's okay.'

A pause.

And then…

The doorknob slowly turned.

The sound of the mechanics inside a doorknob rang loud and clear my ears.

Tears stained my eyes.

_C'mon Jack Frost Don't muck up your face! Don't cry don't cry don't cry. You'll scare her away!_

I stared intently and silently prayed.

_Jesus Christ please please please please let her open that door. I'll do anything! Please just let her open that door!_

I slammed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the lock if it stopped turning.

_PLEASE!_

A creak. My eyes snapped open.

Light forced its way out from the crack of the tiny gap from the slightly-opened door.

More creaks. One after one, low, loud, long, and slow.

1 centimeter.

3 centimeters.

An eye appeared. It was beautiful. Big, blue, wet. I've never seen any shade of blue quite as beautiful as hers.

My mind was taking notes, acknowledging every single detail, working at high speed as it tried to process the image before me.

6.

A slightly freckled cheek appeared, along with a corner of her small pink lips.

My heart pounded as it tried to provide energy for my sudden outburst of need for mega-speed processing.

8.

Part of her nose was out.

Half of her small pink lips.

My eyes were screaming, dying of dryness, but I didn't dare blink.

10.

Her nose was out.

Her lips almost done.

My eyes widened to allow more information to be taken in.

12.

The corner of her other eye was out.

Just a corner left of her lips.

My heart pounded harder.

13.

Her lips were fully out.

I was sweating.

13.5.

The other equally blue iris appeared.

Her other freckled cheekbone.

My heartbeat roared in my ears.

14.

The last of her cheekbone.

My mind was on a full on work overload, too much demands all at once. My heart was about to burst through my chest, and I felt dizzy, but alert.

All the things I've done to get here.

Is it worth it?

I don't know, I was lost in thought.

As I stood, and stared at the woman before me.

* * *

**ANNNNNNND ELSAAAAAAAAA IS OUT! SORTA...**

**PLZZZZZZ REVIEWWWWWW! **

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! A LOT IS GONNA HAPPEN. LITERALLY.**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**luv you guys!**

**Pegacorn1210~ until then**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! I WON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!**

**PLZZZZ FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP MY READERS! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes these moments come where you don't say anything.

That was one of those moments.

I just said nothing. Tears flooded the rims of my eyes but I was too busy to notice.

I stared, and she stared back.

My heart was beating so hard that it actually hurt, as I try to tell myself _this is Elsa._

_I'm looking at Elsa._

She had platinum blonde hair that flows past her shoulders. She had it in a lose single side braid. The perfect braid.

She looked at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes. I've never seen anything quite like them. No, I've never seen anything that looks a tad similar. The perfect shade.

She had a small nose, and a pair of small pink lips. The perfect size.

She had such clear, light, pale skin, the colour being between too pale and not pale enough and too red and not red enough or too dark and not dark enough. The perfect type.

She had a light dusting of freckles. The perfect amount.

She had a tall slender figure, that shows off her every curve. The perfect height, the perfect angles.

Everything screams perfect.

No one in the universe, I believed, would be as perfect as she is. She is the closest thing to perfection- No. She IS perfection.

She's even more stunning than I have ever imagined.

Everything around her was forgotten, I'm blinded by her beauty. The only thing I could see, was Elsa, beautiful Elsa.

There's nothing to say. Nothing was needed to be said at all.

My lips saved me from the oblivion of awkwardness.

'E…Elsa? You're Elsa?'

She hesitated, and gave a slight nod.

I had no idea where my lips got those words, because as far as I knew, my brain was already dead from overuse.

'C…can I come in?'

She just stared at me.

_Oh my god did I say something wrong?_

_Oh god._

_I crept her out didn't I?_

JACK FROST STOP STARING!

I blinked for the first time in forever, and my eyes cried out in exhaustion and relief.

Miraculously, she sidestepped, and opened the door a tad wider, just enough for one person with flowers, presents and a cake to squeeze through.

My legs dragged myself forward without my mind's consent.

Wake up ya idiot! Do you want her to slam the door in your face?

That brought me back alright. I practically rushed inside her apartment.

Jesus not like that! Are you robbing her?!

I mentally facepalmed and turned to her. She closed the door behind her, and locked it, then attached five separate chains and bolts to her door. If I wasn't in love with her too much to say anything I would assume she's going to lock me up in her apartment and molest me.

I gazed at her back, and my eyes rolled down to her ass. I knew I was drooling.

Stop it you pervert! You'll scare her!

I gulped, and focused on her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

My voice acted before my mind did, and the introductory speech I literally burned in my head just tumbled out.

'S…so, uh, hello, Miss Sassy Winters. I'm you're humble neighbor, Jack Frost.'

She let out a faint chuckle, muffled by her hand in front of her lips, and I knew I was going to faint, or barf because I can't feel my stomach. That little smile. The way her eyes light up when she smiles. I mentally scolded myself for not taking a picture.

I continued. 'I'm…r…really sorry for not showing up today, b…because I was busy…not that it was an excuse to not tell you…it was just because-'

'-It's fine.'

I gasped. _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_

_She talked._

_She literally made a sound._

_A sentence._

Of course she did dumbass she's not autistic! Unlike you.

Her voice, was feminine, light, gentle. It was a small sound, but it was enough to make me shudder. God, her voice is beautiful.

My lips tumbled on. 'O…oh. It…it is? I mean…no, it's not, a…and…' I literally facepalmed in front of her and my cheeks were bright red.

Are you- are you facepalming? In front of her?

I swung my hand down so fast I was certain my face was gonna fall off.

She chuckled again.

I gulped, and smiled back.

I inhaled a shaky breath, and tried again. 'I…meant…to say-to wish! Yea, to wish, you a h…happy birthday.' I said as I extended my arm with the bouquet of flowers.

She didn't take it. She just stared at it.

My arm was starting to ache.

As if she could read my mind, she gingerly extended both her hands and took the bouquet. Our fingers brushed past each other and I let out a slight gasp.

Her skin was cool to the touch.

I love it.

'…And a merry Christmas. So I came here today to throw you a birthday party!' I said, trying to sound excited.

_Geez that sounded a lot better in my mind._

Yup, literally autistic.

She didn't move a muscle.

And then, she cupped her palm in front of her mouth and tears started to spill from her eyes.

I was horrified.

You scared her! You made her cry! Are you happy now Jack Frost?

'Oh…oh my god. Oh shit-' Did you just swear in front of her? '…oh god, I'm s…sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry. I th…thought that… I'll go, if you want.'

She gingerly shook her head.

_What does that mean? 'It's ok'? 'Get out'? 'Stay'? 'I hate you'?_

'Th…thank you…' she said, her voice shaking.

And then I realized. She wasn't sad, or terrified, or hurt. She's happy. Those were tears of joy.

My jaw dropped at the thought.

Close your damn mouth and say something!

'…Uh, you're welcome! I mean, it is your birthday…' I rubbed the back of my neck. 'And uh… I like seeing you happy.'

Now is DEFINITELY not the time to flirt! When are you ever going to learn?

Tears continue to spill down her cheeks as she stifled a sob.

'I…I brought cake.' I said as I raised my hand with the cake on it. I put it on the floor.

'A…and this…this is for you,' I extended both hands holding the boxed and wrapped snow globe. 'Merry Christmas.'

This time she didn't take it. She let out a little sob, and both her hands covered her face.

'Hey.' Oh my god that sounded so demanding. Are you trying to torture this poor girl? I cleared my throat. 'Hey…' _Better. _' hey… uh, don't…don't cry. It's okay.'

She sobbed louder. And I didn't say anything.

Oh my God you idiot! Comfort her! She's crying for fuck's sake!

'It's okay. It's okay. You don't need to thank me. It's the least I could do.' My arm hovered near her back, and I hesitated.

_Should I pet her? Will she mind?_

With a shaking palm I gingerly stroked her back. Her skin was cold.

She gasped loudly at the touch and her body tensed up significantly.

My lips said the first things that came to mind. 'Hey hey hey. Shh… It's okay… It's just my hand, you're okay.' She started to relax as I continued to stroke her. 'It's okay. No one's going to hurt you.'

_I won't let them._

I realized the temperature dropped significantly in her apartment. It was literally freezing.

But that's not my biggest concern.

It was then that I realized she's wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. My gentlemanly instincts took over just in time.

'Uh, here.' I said as I took of my coat. 'It's cold.' I wrapped it around her shoulders and she held onto it. I was shivering, but I didn't care.

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

That question caught me off guard. I looked at her and found that she's staring straight at me, tears dried on her cheeks which were bright red.

_Because I love you._

'B…because you're my friend.'

That was…actually not bad.

She looked at me, her eyes shining with tears.

'I…I'm your friend?'

She looks at me with such disbelief that I thought it was something I've said. But then I realized why she's asking me the exact same question she did the first time we talked.

She doesn't think I should be nice to her.

She doesn't think I should be nice to her because people were always mean to her.

Because people didn't know her.

She has gone on with no affection for too long, so long that she no longer thinks she deserves any.

My heart snapped into two at the knowledge of knowing how little she thought of herself.

Show her what she meant to you! Show her how beautiful she is! Heal her!

'Yes, of course you're my friend.' Wow Jack Frost for the first time in forever you sound confident. 'Why would you think otherwise? I was your friend right from the start.' Tears flooded her eyes. 'Don't cry, it's your birthday after all. I came to celebrate with my friend, not to see her cry.'

Wait- What- Did you just, scold her?

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

I held up both hands. 'No no! Don't be sorry! It's okay…I mean of course it's okay, you don't need to apologize.' Head slapped me. 'Don't cry. C'mon! It's your birthday sassy pants!'

She chuckled as tears continued to run down.

'That's the spirit.' I said happily. Then I sat down on the floor. 'Now c'mon. Open your present.' I handed it to her.

She took it cautiously, and looked at it. She sat down next to me. She looked up from her present to me, as if asking me for permission. I nodded like a bobble-head, and slowly, she began to take off the gift wrap. She managed to take it off in one piece, she didn't tear it, as if the wrap itself was the present.

See? Even she's better at unwrapping gifts than you.

She held the white box in her hands. And gently, she opened the lid and looked inside. I watched with absolute joy as she gasped and covered her mouth in absolute admiration.

'Take it out Elsa! See if you like it.' I said.

She gently placed both her hands inside the box, and slowly pulled out the snow globe with great care. Her smile was so big it showed her pearly white teeth.

_Nailed it!_

'I figured that you like winter and Geometry and design, so I got you this snow globe with a detailed design of an ice palace in it. You could even see through the windows into the rooms.'

She didn't say a word, just kept smiling, her eyes sparkling.

I leaned forward, and twisted the little wind-up key at the side.

The snow in the snow globe started floating around. She gasped as 'Jingle bells' started to play. I smiled as she looked at the snow globe in awe, eyes shining, like she has never seen a snow globe before.

Well, no one was nice enough to give her one.

My smile was replaced by a look of hurt. _Why is everyone so mean to you? Why can't they see how nice and genuine you are?_

_What happened to you?_

I shook my head and concentrated on Elsa.

'Do you like it?'

She looks at me, grinning. I'm glad I sat down, because my knees were trembling. 'I love it.'

My head spun as I try not to faint.

Suddenly her smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'I wasn't expecting you, so I didn't get you a present…I'm so sorry Jack.'

She looked as if she was about to cry.

_No! Don't let her!_

'Nonononono! It's fine! Really! You wouldn't have known I was going to show up. So it's fine, and plus,' she looked at me. 'You opening your door, a…and letting me in, was the best present I could have asked for Elsa. Thank you.'

Oooooookaaay. That was cheesy.

She blushed a colour beyond red, and tears spilled.

'Thank you so much…' she said.

I smiled. 'You're welcome. Now let's eat that cake!'

* * *

**There you go! Their first real live conversation.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER SOOO FAAR! Whew!**

**ELSA IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUTE! ;) Luv her.**

**Keep them reviews comin' guys!**

**Tell me what you expect to see! And (i'm being very brave today) when! (I make no promises)**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE THIS STORY! **PLZZZZ FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP MY READERS! ;)****

**LUV YOU GUYS!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**KEEP THEM COMIN BABY! .**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**LUV YOU GUYS!**

* * *

The rest of the night was even more than I could've hoped for. We sat in front of her tv, watching an MTV awards show, while eating her cake. (She cried again at the sight of it) We talked a bit, and believe me it was awkward between us.

'You doing okay?'

She looked at me. 'Yes. I'm good.'

I rubbed the back of my neck. 'Well, being good is uh…good.'

'Yup.'

But even so I didn't mind it, and I had a feeling she didn't too.

I swore if she didn't hold her hands in front of her face when she cried her eyeballs would've popped out at the sight of the necklace. I left her apartment at 3 in the morning after that.

She's never taken it off ever since.

Soon enough I was paying regular visits. And with every visit she started to get comfortable around me. The first few times in January she would always hesitate before she opened her door, but soon enough her confidence grew, and when I rang her bell, she would open her door without hesitation. When I went to her apartment I would always make sure I've brought jackets, because every single time I visited, it was always unbelievably cold there. I had no idea why, it just is. Sometimes it's even colder in there than it was on the streets. And while I was in there shivering like a Chihuahua, she would be wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, sitting with her hands of her lap, back straight, looking poised and regal, as usual. She's just so incredible. It was as if the cold never bothered her. At Christmas, when I first met her, was the only time she accepted my jacket. In the next visits she would refuse the offer, even though I insisted. My visits rose to a daily occurrence. I would go to her apartment and spend my whole day there. Day by day I realized how incredibly different we are in terms of behavior. She would perch, I would slump. She would sit straight, I would slouch. She would keep her hands on her lap, I would flail my arms around. When we ate, I would gobble, and she would nip. I would talk with my mouth full, and she would swallow, then begin.

She's just incredible.

The more time I spend with her, the more I realized that she really is perfect. No flaws, no rough edges. There is not an angle where she would look the slightest bit ugly. She's just perfect everywhere. Elsa I believed, would always be perfect. If not her face then her heart, her soul. They would be pure, and genuine. Each and every day I would go and see her, and I would silently marvel at her beauty. I would never get tired of looking at her. No, just the opposite. If I keep this up I would run out of drool. And each and every day, I find myself falling deeper for her, if that was possible.

She had always been the only thing I look forward to every day.

Everything started the day I met her for the first time. Literally everything. On December 24th was a snowstorm that was the most wicked one recorded in over a decade. It just never really stopped snowing. It would stop at night and it would begin again bright and early. It was as if it had a schedule of its own.

We didn't mind though, well, she didn't, I on the other hand was the one wrapped in five coats. She would always tease me the first chance she got, whether it's my hair, or the five coats I wear. I would always make her laugh the first chance I got. Her laugh, god it's just so mesmerizing. Whenever she chuckled I would feel it twist my stomach into knot after knot, and on those rare occasions where she would actually laugh with pure glee, the air around her would buzz with energy. I would close my eyes, and feel with all my heart as the air vibrated around me, making my hairs stand on end. She never said much, but her eyes had so many things to tell. Every time she looks at me her eyes just shimmered, she always looks at me with such admiration, such trust, such faith, that you would rather kill yourself than betray her. The weather continued throughout March.

'Elsa where are your shoes?'

'Shoes? Why?'

'We're going out.'

'Out? Out where?'

'Just the corridor.'

'But why?'

'Just come okay?'

She bit her lip, obviously nervous. The room just got colder.

'Elsa. Do you trust me?'

Her look of hesitation transformed into more like confidence. She nodded.

'Okay, then. I assure you things are going to be okay.'

She just looked at me for two seconds, and turned on her heel without a word into the kitchen. Five seconds later she came back out, with sandals on.

I just stared with wide eyes. I was going to do a lot of persuading and assuring and maybe even pulling, but there she was right there, ready to head out. No protests, no tears, no nothing.

She trusts you. 

She just trusts you completely. 

She trusts you so much that she didn't even question you on what you're going to do.

And you better make sure you don't disappoint her.

I smiled at her with nothing but pride, and headed out her door, with her close behind me.

The fire is warm, and North, Sandy, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa and I are all enthusiastic about today's meeting up. It's Anna's birthday, and we're throwing her a birthday party. I watch as Elsa laughed at North's jokes, her necklace gleaming as she laughed. I smiled. Over the past few months she really has changed.

_She's getting there. She gonna make it. _

_My little snowflake._

I rang the doorbell of Kristoff and Anna's flat. Elsa gasped when she saw what I'd done.

'Jack! What are you doing?'

'It's ok, just relax. It's time you met your neighbors Elsa!'

'What the hell Jack? I can't!'

'Yes you can.'

'No!'

'Elsa listen to me. You're gonna be fine. Trust me.'

The door swung open. Kristoff beamed.

'Hey there Frost! Nice to see ya. C'mon in…..wwwwho is that?'

Elsa cowered away behind me.

'Oh yea. She's someone I want you to meet. K…Kristoff, meet Elsa. Elsa, Kristoff.'

Kristoff stared wide-eyed at the blonde head behind me. I glanced at Elsa, who's staring straight at the ground.

I turned back to Kristoff, and made him look at my right hand by waving slightly in front of my chest, so that Elsa couldn't see. I make an 'L' shape with my right index finger and thumb. Then I extended my middle finger so that it's parallel to my thumb. I took my left hand and pointed my left index finger towards the tip of my right index finger, so that it made an 'E' shape.

Kristoff's eyes widened even more and casted a weary glance in my direction. I gave him a slight nod, assuring him she's not crazy, and cocked my head slightly in her direction. Kristoff understood.

'Uh…Hi! E…Elsa. I…I'm Kristoff Bjorgmen.'

I turned to Elsa. 'It's okay. He's nice. Say hi to Kristoff Elsa.' I moved out of her way. She gasped at the sudden lack of protection. She looked at me, nervous as hell. I gave her a nod, and she cautiously stepped forward. I thought she would stare at the ground when she talked but to my surprise, she kept her head held high, chin up, and looked at him straight in the eye.

She has always been known for having an unbelievable amount of confidence when you least expect it.

'Hi Mr. Bjorgmen. Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa. Elsa Winters.'

Kristoff relaxed a bit and smiled. 'Please. Call me Kristoff. Pleasure to meet you Miss Winters.'

Elsa's eyes widened. 'Oh, please. Just call me Elsa.'

My jaw dropped. I'm fully impressed. Elsa was clearly very terrified, but she showed no sign of that at all while talking to Kristoff. Even her body language didn't betray her. She stood tall and proud, and spoke as if she was a whole different person.

And there she was, talking, introducing herself like she'd done so a million times before. Not just everybody could do that. I swore at the time that she must've been a queen or some sort of royalty.

Kristoff blinked, clearly amazed by Elsa's confidence and non-shut-in behavior. Elsa didn't move an inch, but it's not like her body was scared stiff or something. It was still in a natural way. A comfortable way. An approachable, friendly way.

She's just so amazing.

She smiled at Kristoff. Kristoff relaxed and smiled back. 'Please, c'mon in.'

Elsa nodded in response and stepped in with grace. I was gobsmacked. How the fuck does she do that? I thought I'd have to drag her, or carry her in. But no. She just stepped inside like it was her own house.

Looks like you've been underestimating this young woman Frost. She's stronger than you think. Stronger than you.

_Then what could possibly have an ability so great that it broke her?_

Something that no regular teenager was meant to deal with. That's for sure.

I stepped in after Elsa and Kristoff closed the door. Elsa looked around the living room. The house was a mess. Dirty clothes on the couch, some magazines on the floor and bags of potato chips on the dining table. Kristoff looked incredibly embarrassed. 'Uh sorry. Miss Winters, I wasn't expecting ya, and last night was the finale of a worldwide soccer match-'

'It's fine. Don't worry about it. And just Elsa would be fine as well.'

My face showed no expression as my brain was too busy spinning to have time to find the expression needed and put it on. _Did, did she just, cut him off? And she… reassured…a person? This is a side of Elsa I've never seen before. You just keep learning new stuff about her every day._

You have a lot to learn dickhead.

Kristoff smiled and bit his lip. A light bulb turned on in his head as he snapped his head up. 'Oh! I almost forgot! Anna? Anna come here! Jack's here!'

A voice yelled back from the corridor. 'Gimme a sec, alright? Just, play video games or whatever.'

'No, Anna. You gotta come out. Someone else came besides Jack.'

A groan. 'Alright alright fine. I'm coming. Jesus Christ.'

A bedroom door opened, and Anna stepped out, eyes on her hands, trying to tie a braid with mittens on. 'Ugh. What's so important that I had to come out so-…' she lifted her head, and gasped. 'Jaccck? Who's…thiiisss?'

I gulped. 'Anna, meet Elsa. Elsa, Anna.'

I stepped back and Elsa stepped forward. I stood behind Elsa and I held up the 'E' so that Anna could see. Her eyes widened so much it was actually funny.

'Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa. Elsa Winters.'

Anna blinked, dazed, and I smirked. She's pretty awesome huh?

'Well uh…I'm…uh… Anna. Anna Bjorgmen. I'm Kristoff's wife.'

I was prepared for Elsa to widen her eyes in shock of such a young couple. But no, she just stood there, naturally, and smiled.

'Nice to meet you Miss Bjorgmen.'

Anna held up her hands. 'Oh nononono please! Call me Anna.'

Elsa nodded. 'Very well. Nice to meet you, Anna.'

Anna just stared, completely caught off guard, no, caught off with too much guard. Elsa was too normal.

'Oh my gosh it's so nice to finally meet you- your hair is pretty- nice necklace where'd you get it- do you like chocolate- oh I love chocolate- your eyes are beautiful- why haven't you been out of your apartment-'

'Anna!' Kristoff said.

'-and I'm…just gonna…stop…talking.'

Oh Jesus the past was a really sensitive topic for Elsa. I glared at Anna and made a cross with my arms.

Elsa looked like she lost her calm composure.

But it went as fast as it came.

_Oh god she was doing so well. She's trying so hard to fit in. Please just be brave Elsa._

Anna panicked. 'Oh my fucking- I mean, sorry- uh- for the word-uh anyway-oh my god I'm so sorry I…I didn't know a…and I was just curious it's perfectly fine if you don't want to talk about it-'

'No no no. Don't worry about it Anna. I get your obvious curiosity.' Elsa smiled gently. 'I guess I was just, shy at the time. Since I'm not a very social person and, I don't really know how exactly to start a conversation, so I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.'

My jaw just went numb. Seriously, how the fuck does she do that? She just downright uttered the reason for being creepy nice and loud like it was no biggie. And it's not like she practiced or whatever, or memorized it and reciting it out loud. She sounded, just, natural. Like it just came to her.

_God how many talents do you possibly have Elsa?_

Kristoff stepped forward. 'Please excuse my wife Elsa she has always been known to ramble about weird shit- ooowwww!' Anna kicked him. Elsa chuckled at the sight.

'Anyways, please sit down.'

Elsa gave me a worried look. It was clear she was anxious to spend too much time in their presence. After all, they just met. So I stepped in.

'Sorry guys. Elsa has to go meet the other neighbors, so she can't stay long. We'll see you later okay?'

Kristoff nodded. 'Okay.'

Elsa started to walk gracefully towards the door. Anna pulled be behind the collar and hissed.

'We need to talk. Come at 8.'

I gulped and nodded.

'Bye guys!' and they closed the door.

I looked at Elsa, who let out a short breath.

She's exhausted you idiot. Do you know how much guts she needed to do what you saw?

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. 'Hey. You alright?'

'Yea. I'm fine thanks.'

'We don't have to continue if you don't want to. I pushed you way too far. I'm sorry.'

'What? No don't be sorry. I understand what you're trying to do. Are we meeting the others or not?' she said with a grin.

'JAAAACK!'

'What?!'

'What were you thinking? You had that stupid grin on your face.'

'What?-No, nothing, just some weird shit.'

'Alright. Let's bring out Anna's cake!'

Anna stood up. 'Alright Jack Frost can you please tell everyone what's going on here?' she said as she gestured to everyone else in the circle.

'What are you talking about?'

'You know very well what we're talking about. How did you manage to get her out?'

I smiled. 'Well, I started with a more gentle approach. I got to know her, and persuaded her to open her door. Simple.'

They blinked two times in unison.

I sighed. 'There's really nothing more to say. She's not as bad as you thought she was. I just wanted you guys to get to know her as well, not just as 'girl behind a door'. She's really nice you guys, I've been getting to know her for what, half a year? And I'm still alive. She was just shy, that's all. She's not crazy.'

They looked amongst each other. North spoke first.

'Well, she seemed pretty normal.'

'She was really nice too.' said Rapunzel.

'She was also very polite, not exactly easy to get these days.' added Eugene.

Sandy just nodded.

Kristoff chimed in. 'And boy, she was incredibly hot- owwwww!' Anna kicked him hard.

Everyone laughed.

I stood up. 'Guys c'mon. She's been having a tough time recently. Give her a break and be friends. Whaddya say?'

Everybody nodded.

I sighed in relief. 'Thank you.'

Anna spoke. 'You sure do care about this Elsa character do you Frost?'

Everybody understood where she's going with that. They went 'oohhh…' in unison.

I blushed.

Anna pointed straight at me before I had time to defend myself. 'AH HAA! I knew it! He's blushing. First sign of a crush!'

Everybody nodded and smirked.

'Wha-what? I- I don't have a crush on Elsa! Don't be ridiculous!'

Anna practically stabbed me with her finder. 'AH HAA! Extreme sensitivity towards topic. Second sign of a crush!'

'What? I a-am not sensitive-'

Anna poked my cheek. 'AH HA! Denial of having extreme sensitivity towards topic and stuttering. Third and fourth sign of a crush! AAAAND…'

I facepalmed. I give up. 'THERE! Not bothering in defending yourself against the four accusations already thrown at you because you are not able to. That's a 5/5 everybody. Jack has a crush on ELSAA!'

Everyone cheered.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' I raised my arms in frustration.

'Jack. Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'OK.' Anna was lost in thought for a moment and then a wicked grin spread across her face.

_Uh oh. I know that look._

_Please don't make me do it please don't make me do it-_

'I dare you to make out with Elsa.'

'What?!' Elsa and I both said in unison as everyone else cheered, even though I knew this would be coming. Since it's Anna's birthday I had to do what she said.

Elsa and I looked at each other. Everyone else held their breath, eager to witness the dare. We started intently into each other's eyes for a moment. I could've sworn I saw a hint of pure affection in her eyes, but it was gone so fast I convinced myself I was paranoid.

Elsa broke the silence. 'Can we please not do that?'

I felt relieved and crestfallen at the same time. Sure I don't want to kiss her now, but doesn't mean I don't want to entirely.

Well she clearly doesn't want to. Give her some time goddammit, don't rush her. She's not yet ready. Or you could deal with it and move on.

'Elsa c'mon it's Anna's birthday. You gotta do what she wanted you to do.' Kristoff said.

'Please?' she sounded, desperate, and scared, and she sounded like she was about to break down.

She's desperate to avoid kissing you. Move on idiot.

I was devastated. Sure I knew she wouldn't have feelings for me, but it felt awful to actually hear her say that out loud.

_Well, you love her. Do what you think is best for her._

I looked up at Anna, and realized everyone was looking at me, even Elsa. I said as calm as I could. 'Yea. Let's do something else.'

Everybody looked at Anna, including Elsa. Anna was still looking at me though. I slightly shook my head, cocked my head in Elsa's direction and gave her a pleading look.

Anna understood. 'O…okay. Let's do something else. How about poker?'

'ALL RIGHT!' shouted the group.

Except for me.

And Elsa.

* * *

**ALL RIGHTY PEOPLE THAT'S ALL I HAVE TIME FOR TODAY! I COVERED A LOT OF GROUND HERE, BECAUSE, LIKE YOU, I AM SOOOOOOOOOO EAGER TO GET TO THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY! THIS CHAPTER WAS TIIIRIIIIING! :'(**

**Let me just say one thing... ELSA IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! SHE'S LIKE THE FIRST EVER DISNEY PRINCESS THAT I EVER TRULY LIKED!**

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you for your amazing reviews! **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! REVIEEEWWWWWWW!**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE! MAKE SURE YOU STICK AROUND. A TON OF SHIT IS COMING YOUR WAY, AND YOU HAVE NO POWER TO STOP IT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ;)**

**LUV YOU GUYS!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ Until then.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guyz THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! U GUYS ARE AMAZIN!**

**KEEP THEM COMING!**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**I was gonna move on a bit more, but since a lot of you requested fluff, I added a few chapters of so called 'fluff'. But since Jack and Elsa aren't officially dating I wouldn't necessarily call it fluff. Maybe more like 'Elsa-and-Jack-not dating-but-the-cute-and-awkward-moments-including-head's-insults'moments. ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

'C'mon Elsa it'll be fun!' says Anna.

'Yea c'mon!' chimes Kristoff.

'I…I don't know…'

'We'll be with you all the way.' I say.

_I'll be with you all the way._

She stares at the ground, in deep thoughts. A few seconds later she looks up at Anna and timidly nods.

Everyone cheers.

'All right Elsa! Let's go to the disco!'

The disco music is so loud that I can feel my eardrums vibrating. The ground shakes under our feet.

'YEAAAA! SKRILLEX BABY!' Anna yells as she wriggles her butt and jumps around.

Everybody starts to settle into the atmosphere, and by 'settle' I mean mingle.

I stand next to Elsa, not willing to leave her alone. She's looking around with her big blue eyes, seemingly in awe as she absorbed every single detail around her. Her blonde braid flick from side to side as she does so.

_She's so KAWAAAIIIII!_

Her blue eyes always seems to sparkle every time she sees something new or attractive, and by that I mean literally everything. She has that look, that look where the things she sees are not _new _new, as in never seen or heard of before, but new, as in seen before but still fascinated, like it's been a while since she last saw it.

Well technically it has been a while since she last seen anything.

She sees me staring (possibly drooling), and gives me a shy smile that can light up the entire world.

I smile back. 'Is it too noisy for you here? We can go, if you want.'

'Actually no, I would like to stay for a tad longer.' _Only sophisticated and polite people use the word 'tad'._'This place changed a lot since I last been here.'

'Wait… You've been? T-to a disco?'

She looks at me and gives me a questioning look. 'Of course I have, all the time, but…not recently.'

My brain goes on and analyses her words.

_Hmmmm… not recently, and she's been to a disco before. So that means…_

_She was normal as a teenager. She was once an outgoing teenager who gets drunk and hangs with friends._

_Well, probably not get drunk._

_Something happened not too long ago from now._

I rub the back of my neck. 'Um…hope you don't mind me asking, but…how long has it been?-I mean since you last been to the disco?'

She lost her composure for a second, and then poised Elsa is back. 'Well…I honestly don't remember. I think…about 3 years ago?'

_3 years._

_She stopped being normal three years ago._

What the fuck Jack Frost? Going to the disco is your definition of 'normal'?

_What? It's just an indicator._

'This is the first time in three years that I actually left the apartment building.' She confesses. 'And this place really has changed a lot.'

_AHA! I KNEW IT! TOLD YA SHE STOPPED BEING NORMAL THREE YEARS AGO._

Go fuck with the dictionary Jack Frost.

'You used to go here?'

'Yea. Back then they didn't even have the DJ stand.' She points at the new and improved DJ set. 'They only had a CD player. And those chairs, they used to be plastic as well. Now they've been upgraded to plush sofas.'

'Wow. How do you remember all that?'

Bad time for that question Frost.

'Well…I guess I just…do. I mean sometimes when you don't get to see something for a long time you'd sorta remember every single detail.'

Well then she would probably remember every single detail three years ago in New York.

_Goddammit she's so smart._

I smile. 'I see what you mean. But do you actually like discos though?'

She taps her chin playfully.

_SOOO KAWAIIII!_

'Yes and no. I guess it depends. Sometimes I like the crowded atmosphere and sometimes I just think it's annoying.'

'That's true. But then you must have a favourite song, or artist. Who is it?'

She purses her lips sideways, thinking.

_SOOO KAWA-_

'I don't really have a favourite artist or song, but Skrillex is good.'

'You've heard of Skrillex?'

Jack Frost you were doing so well.

She quirks an eyebrow. 'Umm… of course. Why wouldn't I have?'

Words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them. 'Well, I dunno. You've always been like, an innocent, ignorant kind of person… I-in a good way.'

*Sigh*

To my surprise she just laughs. 'Well innocent people can still be knowledgeable, no?'

You soooooo don't deserve her.

I just shrug. 'Yea maybe.'

She chuckles. 'As for ignorant, I am so not.'

I roll my eyes exaggeratedly. 'Show-off.'

She laughs. 'This is not showing off. It's a fact. I'm probably smarter than you.'

Sooooo true. I'm with Elsa.

'Miss Sassy this is not the time to boast.'

'As I've said, this is not boasting, it's a fact.'

_Yea Jack Frost pay attention._

'Oh shut up.'

She laughs her light, airy laugh that made me shiver with pleasure. 'Now now Jack Frost that is not how you treat a lady.'

Yea Jack Frost where are your manners?

I pretend to pout. 'But this certain ''lady'' sassed my ass off.'

She chuckled. 'Well then I guess you would have to deal with it.'

I smile.

'HEY GUYS!'

'-GAH!' I spin around and see Anna right next to my face. I sigh and press a hand on my chest to slow my heartbeat. 'Holy Jesus fuck Anna! Don't scare me like that.'

'You're no fun.' She walks past me and stands in front of Elsa. 'Well Els how about we ditch this moron and have some fun on the dance floor?'

Elsa blinks.

I smirk. _She's not gonna do it._

'Ok.'

My saliva catches my throat and I sputter and cough.

Anna beams. 'All RIGHT!' she grabs Rapunzel by the hand, who was making out with Eugene.

'Anna! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?'

'Too late. C'mon Punzie Els' going to join us on the dance floor!'

Elsa didn't even have the time to respond as Anna dragged both of them out onto the disco floor, into the crowd, out of sight.

The room feels empty.

Kristoff gives me a light nudge. 'Hey don't worry about your little Elsa Anna's going to take GOOOOOD care of her.'

I blush. 'Kristoff! They'll hear you.'

He laughs. 'I doubt it. When you're with Anna, you won't be able to hear anyone except for her.'

'That's…actually true.'

He grins, and takes his place where Elsa was. He looks out at the mass of people. 'She really has changed a lot hasn't she?'

I turn my head to look at him, then I look at the mass of people. 'Yea, she has.'

He looks at me. 'Did she say anything? About her past?'

'No. She tries not to talk about it, as usual. I bet it's something incredibly horrible though.'

'Why?'

I frown a bit. 'Well, just now I asked her if she's okay with this whole 'disco' thing. And she told me she's been here before…Three years ago.'

'Oh damn.'

'Yea. She told me about how this place looked then. She also told me this is the first time she's ever left her apartment building in three years.'

'So that means she has been a shut-in even before I moved here.' said Kristoff.

I nod. 'Yea. I just wish she'd tell us. Sometimes I can hear her crying at night from my apartment. I've asked her about it in the mornings and she'd always say it's a nightmare. I bet it isn't. I mean, plain nightmares don't…make you cry like that.'

'Like what?'

'Like you're hurting.'

Kristoff looks at me. Silence overwhelms us, despite the booming music.

Kristoff gently puts a hand on my shoulder. 'Give her some time bro. She'll be fine.'

I sigh as tears formed. 'I hope so, Kristoff. I hope so.'

* * *

**All right guys a little bit of Elsa background for ya, so I wouldn't say this chapter was entirely useless. :p**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW COVER! MADE IT MYSELF ;)**

**Poor little Elsa...**

**But I still stand by the fact that... SHE'S SO FUCKING KAWAIIIIIIII!**

**OMGOMGOMG sooooooooooo cute and pretty. BEST DISNEY PRINCESS EVA!**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! **

_**Oh and one more thing. Since the majority of my friends use wattpad, I'm thinking of going to continue the rest of my story there. So next chapter would be the last chapter, and the story will continue on wattpad. Sorry for the inconvenience guys, but PLZ CONTINUE TO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE ME THERE! BELIEVE ME YOU WON'T REGRET IT! ;)**_

_**AND ALSO REVIEWWWWWWWW! **_

_**LUV U GUYZ! **_

_**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps I'm BACK! MISS ME?!**

**And no, this is not a joke I pulled, I genuinely had the desire to switch to wattpad, but since A LOT of you wanted to keep the story on here, I have decided to just waste a bit more time of mine, to post on BOTH WEBSITES! Because well, authors who can't satisfy their readers are douchebags. :p**

**So yea. You guys can review here again.**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**

**Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to keep it constant.**

**Special thanks to DesertSnowQueen, for your continuous support Luv u! ;)**

* * *

Anna comes running.

'Hey guys we're back!' she looks at me. 'Ooohhhkay. Whaaat happened here? Why are you guys all teary-eyed and sad?'

Elsa looks at me.

Kristoff drapes an arm around my shoulder. 'Oh, nothing. Just…manly stuff.'

Anna quirks an eyebrow. 'Manly stuff?'

'Yea. Manly stuff.'

I'm looking at Elsa, who's looking at me. Somehow Kristoff told Anna to shut up about it without saying anything. I guess it's a husband and wife thing.

'All right guys how about we order some shit? I'm starving.' says Eugene. Everyone nods, and moves to a table. Two plush double seat couches sit at either side of the length of the table. While two single seated sofas occupied each side of the width. They chat along about the menu, and I just sit there, thinking about what Elsa just said.

_Three years._

_Three._

_Years._

Someone squeezes my hand. I look up and see Kristoff. He gives me a small smile.

I squeeze back gratefully.

'Punzie move!' I look up and see Anna shove Rapunzel hard. Elsa is sitting on one side of the double seat couches, Rapunzel planted next to her.

Rapunzel looks annoyed. 'Ugh what the hell Anna! Don't push me! I'm not moving!'

'But I wanna sit next to Elsaaaaaaaa!' Anna whines.

That got my attention. My protective nature awakens. 'Why would you wanna sit next to Elsa?'

_Jack Frost. You just insulted your girlfriend. Go die in a fire._

Anna looks at me and squints. 'Umm… because I like her?'

Rapunzel shoves Anna. 'No way Anna, I wanna sit next to Elsa too!' she says as she wraps two arms around Elsa's right arm.

I frown.

_Jack Frost is JEALOUS!_

Kristoff chimes in. 'Hey but I wanna sit with my wife!'

'Me too!' says Eugene.

'Not now!' both Anna and Rapunzel yell in unison.

Kristoff stands. 'Hey girls calm. Down. Now since you both want to sit next to Elsa, how about you guys do rock paper scissors? Winner gets to sit with Elsa.'

'Hey no fair Kristoff Anna's better at this than me!'

'Haha too late!' Anna smirks.

'Umm…guys?' Somehow that timid little voice got all of our attention. We turn to the source of the sound.

Elsa stands up. 'How about this-' she moves away from her seat and across the length of the table. She stands next to the single seat at the end of the table. 'How about I sit here,' she indicates the seat. 'And then Rapunzel and Anna can sit on one side of the two double seats, so they can both be next to me.' She turns to Kristoff and Eugene. 'And you two can sit on the other side of the double seats so that you get to sit with your wives.'

She made the idea sound so simple, so easy, that it made all of us ashamed that we didn't think of it earlier.

_God she's so. Fucking. Smart._

'That's a terrific idea Elsa!' Kristoff beams. 'You're so damn smart girl!'

Elsa blushes. 'Thanks.'

_SOOO KA-_

Everyone got sorted pretty quickly. I sigh as I approach the single seat at the other end of the table next to the boys, the furthest away from Elsa. I catch a glimpse of Elsa and she shoots me an apologetic look. She knows I always sit with her. I give her a gentle smile.

Everyone made their orders. I stare in amusement as both Anna and Rapunzel pulled at Elsa's arm, trying to get her attention, almost always at the same time. My looks always immediately turns to glares as I direct them to both Anna and Rapunzel.

_Jesus they can pull her fucking arm off._

The two girls all chat with Elsa at the same time, so I can't really make out what they're saying. Sometime later Kristoff tugs at my sleeve.

I look at him. 'What?'

He leans forward a little and whispers. 'Which school does she go to?'

My quizzical look turns into a frown. 'Oh no, no no no. Kristoff you're married.'

Kristoff laughs. 'No! That's not what I meant! I meant it like literally, which school does she go to?'

I give him a questioning look, and then answer. 'Well, she said she didn't apply for a university.'

Kristoff's eyes widen. 'Are you serious?'

I quirk an eyebrow. 'Yea. I mean it makes sense, since she's been a shut-in for three fucking years-'

'No, I know that.' Kristoff cuts me off. 'It's just that…you don't get people like her, who DOESN'T, go to uni.'

I frown. 'Uh, rearranging seats don't require a degree Kris.'

He sighs. 'No, not that.' He moves his chair closer and says 'You know how the girls were, are, talking non-stop?'

I nod.

'Well, I heard a lot of it. And apparently they were just talking about Geometry. Anna had this sorta homework sheet on Geometry, and it's hard as fuck. I mean, I've seen it, and that's the only subject I don't smack her for failing.'

I chuckle.

'Anna remembered every single detail about this ridiculously impossibly hard extension question on her worksheet, since she stared at it for a whole week. She's been at it for a week, and she still can't get it right. She tried to phone her classmates, even the ones with straight As, but none of them knew how to do it. Just now she took out a piece of tissue paper and wrote the question down, and also drew the diagram, and showed it to Elsa. Elsa looked at it for like, five seconds, and then said, "x equals 0.56, y equals to 87, and z equals to 0.33, corrected to 3 significant figures."'

My jaw drops. 'Holy shit.'

'Yea, no kidding.'

I shut my eyes for one second and open them, holding a hand out in a 'stop' motion. 'Wait wait wait wait, wait. So you're telling me that Elsa fucking creamed a Geometry question within five seconds that the whole Geometry class in her Uni still can't fucking solve after over a week?'

Kristoff bobs his head.

'Jesus Christ.' I throw my arms over my head in defeat.

'And the fact that she DOESN'T go to uni.' Added Kristoff

'Oh shit.'

'Hey Jack which uni does Elsa go to?' asks Eugene.

I sigh. 'Not again.'

'She doesn't go to one.' Says Kristoff.

Eugene drops the glass he's holding onto the table, causing a commotion, but luckily it is empty.

Three seconds later he's back. 'You…can't be serious.'

'We were just talking about it. And yes Jack's pretty serious.'

Eugene looks like he's about to pass out.

'What happened man?' asked Kristoff.

'Well, just now the girls were talking about chameleons, ya know, cause Rapunzel likes them. And then Rapunzel was just telling Elsa about how her pet chameleon Pascal changes colour to match the environment. Everyone knows that right?'

We nod.

'Well, then Elsa told us that was a common misconception. She said that the chameleons don't change to match the environment, because they already do. Rather, she said, they change colour depending on their mood and body temperature. The angrier and hotter they are the sharper their colours.'

Me and Kristoff are speechless.

Eugene continues. 'And that's not all. Rapunzel asks her how exactly do chameleons change their colours, and Elsa just went all scientific on us. Something about 'pigments'. But the most incredible thing is that she informs them in a way that fascinates them, not bore them to sleep like most teachers. She even drew a flow diagram on the tissue paper to show the girls how the pigment works. I mean, how the hell do normal people know that?'

We all turn to look at the girls.

'-and chromatophors receive the message from the brain, which tells them to enlarge or shrink. These actions causes the pigment cells to mix like paint, and thus changing its skin colour.'

Anna and Rapunzel stare at her in awe. 'Really? Like paint?' asks Rapunzel.

Elsa nods. 'Yea. Chameleons are quite the natural artists, technically speaking.'

Kristoff whispers, 'Now she got _me _interested in chameleons.'

I laugh.

* * *

**Annnnnnndddd... basically this chapter has no impact on the plot whatsoever LOLZ**

**It's just basically a chapter describing how awesome Elsa is. ;p**

**because SHE IS AWESOME. LITERALLY.**

**SOOOOOOOOO FUCKING KAWAIIIII HOLY SHIT! ;)**

**I guess you could call it 'fluff', but they're not dating, so... maybe 1/2 fluff.**

**PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ FOLLOW FAVOURITE!**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE? MORE FLUFF? OR SHOULD I MOVE ON FOR NOW? IS IT TOO FAST? TOO SLOW? REVIEWWWWW!**

**ALSO REVIEW ON MY BOOK COVER!**

**STAY AWESOME! **

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEYYYYYY Guyz! XD Thanks so much for you reviews KEEP THEM COMIN !**

**OK, so I seriously can't make up my mind here so I need you guys to tell me: **

**DO YOU WANT MORE FLUFF, OR SHOULD I MOVE ON A BIT MORE?**

***struggles internally* help me decide! Is the story going too fast? Or too slow?**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**[WARNING]**

**BRACE YOURSELVES, FOR THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHAPTERS. **

* * *

The following weekend we all go and eat out at a restaurant nearby.

We sit in the exact same position as we did last time, with Elsa's both arms in danger of popping out. Apparently Anna got an A* for her worksheet extension question, and now the whole school knows her name. So now Anna brought a bunch of worksheets here to let Elsa finish them.

I sigh. 'Anna c'mon don't make Elsa do everything for you.'

'But she said it's okay.' Anna looks up at Elsa, her big eyes innocent. 'Isn't that right Els?'

Elsa smiles. 'It's okay. Don't worry about it.'

The girls fall silent as they watch Elsa at work, her pen shuffling, scribbling numbers here and there. Elsa's brow furrowed in concentration as her pen flies around the page.

_She's so adooooorrable! I could just KISS HER TO DEATH!_

Are you sure you wanna do that Frost?

Every five seconds Anna would point out a question and say 'I don't get it.' And Elsa would continue to scribble, but hold up a hand indicating 'wait until I finish'.

About five minutes later Elsa proclaims 'There. All done.' She leans back against her chair with an exhale, somehow still looking graceful. We all just stare at her, speechless.

But Anna was never speechless. 'You…finished? What do you mean you finished? This pile of shit were all my Geometry assignments last month! I was prepared to do one question each year! And now you just sit there, five minutes into it, telling me that you FINISHED?'

Elsa blinks. 'Um, yea?'

Everyone is speechless this time. I think Eugene died on the inside.

Elsa turns to Anna. 'Now, about those questions you asked me about.' Anna manages to nod. 'Judging by how you ask things I think we should start with the basics.' She reaches into her handbag and pulls out a little thick notebook. 'Just to make sure you understand the concepts. Geometry's almost always about concepts and formulae. You just have to know how and when to use them.'

She handed Anna the notebook. Anna flicks it open and gasps. Elsa has clearly drawn down diagrams of the angles, formulae, names, theories of each individual rule. It probably contained a lot more than Anna needed to know. 'I've analyzed what you needed to know for university Geometry degrees, and I think this would be all you'll need for now.'

Anna's eyes widen. 'For now? You mean there's _more?_'

Elsa laughs. 'A lot more. But don't think about it yet. You won't have to learn those unless you want to be some sort of architect.'

Everyone looks at Anna as she flicks through the notebook. We all gaze in awe at the thoroughly written descriptions.

I gaze in awe at the intricate little cursives.

Rapunzel tugs at Elsa's sleeve.

'What about me Elsa? I need help with Geometry too! And Eugene is way too dumb for that sort of thing.'

'Hey!'

Elsa chuckles. 'Don't worry Rapunzel I haven't forgotten about you.' She pulls out a similar notebook. 'Here's yours.' Rapunzel's eyes light up. 'Oh thank you thank you thank you Elsa!'

'Now make sure you guys give it a thorough reading. I know you two won't want to learn more so I've only put the things that are _crucial_. So make sure you understand everything in here.'

Anna looks at Elsa apologetically. 'Elsa you didn't have to do this. You practically wrote a whole goddamn textbook for us! It must've taken you loads of time and energy.'

Elsa just shrugs. 'Well, I'm going to teach you two anyways, so might as well make it as effective as possible.'

_She just…does things so flawlessly._

_Nothing, not even a second, is wasted on her._

Jack Frost you might as well start taking notes.

I have no idea where my jaw is anymore.

As the three of us ate, the girls concentrated on their lesson. Well, Anna concentrated on her lesson with her mouth full. Rapunzel at least kept her mouth closed.

Elsa, however, didn't eat a thing. Not a damn thing. She can't because she had to start with the basics with the two, and it is taking a lot more time than I thought it would.

'See Anna? That is an adjacent line.'

'Ohhhhh! That's an adjacent line!... What's an adjacent line?'

'Ugh.' the three of us boys sigh in unison.

Elsa smiles and turns to Rapunzel. 'Rapunzel take a break for now. Eat something. You're doing well. I need to take care of Anna.'

Rapunzel nods and gets up from her seat, to where I think is the washroom.

Elsa continues to patiently tutor Anna. By now even Kristoff and Eugene gets the basics now. Anna however is driving people crazy.

'Elsa? This is…'

'A scalene triangle.'

'Oh then what does this have to do with the triangular formula?'

'Oh my god.' moaned Eugene.

I turn to Kristoff. 'How the hell do you put up with her?'

Kristoff whispers, 'I don't. I just act dumb.'

Eugene sighs. 'Poor Elsa.'

I look at Elsa. She isn't the slightest bit annoyed. I look at her plate of long-cold food. We've been here for three freaking hours and she hasn't even eaten a damn bean. And she skipped breakfast, and spent lunchtime being dragged all around the place to shop with Anna and Rapunzel. She hasn't had a single bite all day.

She must be exhausted.

Jack Frost? Would you be so kind as to be a gentleman and FUCKING HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!

I stand. 'Hey uh guys, it's rather late now. Let's go home.'

Anna frowns. 'Oh come on Jack! It's only 10! And plus, I'm not quite done learning yet.'

I frown. 'Anna as if you're actually learning.'

Suddenly Elsa stands up, her eyes focused on something over my shoulders. She frowns.

'Excuse me for a second.' She walks straight past us. We all watch her as she goes. I turn to look at where she's going. And I gasp.

She's headed for a man.

A tall one.

Oooohhh… Jack Frost is soooo screwed! Early bird gets the worm Jack Frost. Early boy gets the chick!

I stare helplessly as Elsa strides across the floor towards him.

I glare at the tall man with his back facing us.

He's speaking to someone, in what sounds like French, with a thick French accent.

'Venir sur fille blonde, juste un baiser?'

He curls something golden around his fingers.

Then I see a flash of gold. From behind his back.

What the fuck is that?

'Hey.' Elsa says. She didn't yell, but her voice was powerful, forceful, demanding. Her voice somehow scares me more than a gun pointed at my forehead.

It seems like everyone else thought so too.

All eyes on her, the man turns at the sound of her voice. And hidden behind his big frame, is Rapunzel.

Eugene just stared.

The man sees Elsa as she strides towards him, planting herself right between the man and Rapunzel.

The man takes his time as he gave Elsa's body a good look-down.

I ball up my fists.

_If he so much as touches her I swear to God-_

'Bonjour jolie!' the man says to Elsa.

The fuck is he talking about?

I look at Kristoff, he just shrugs. Everyone's as still as a statue, even the waiters. No one dares to move a muscle. Seems like Elsa's 'voice' terrifies people more than it seems to.

Whatever he said it seems to annoy Elsa even more.

'Elle n'est pas intéressée. Laissez-la tranquille.'

Our jaws drop.

She… she speaks French.

Fluent French.

Flawless French.

Alright Jack Frost you are hereby declared unworthy to exist in her presence. Go and date your teacher.

The man smirks, and lets go of Rapunzel's golden lock. He turns to stand closer to Elsa.

Elsa remains tall and proud.

The man gives her a smile.

'Que diriez-vous, de remplacer son?'

Elsa squints at him in an uncomfortable manner.

'Va te faire foutre, connard.' She says with her 'voice', and grabs Rapunzel's arm as she drags her around and away from the man.

Our jaws are still open as she approaches us. All eyes are still on Elsa. She gives the people a sidelong glance, and the people immediately resumed to their own business. It's like she had them under a spell before.

She's born for authority.

Elegant and poised and shy Elsa? As an _authority figure?_

This woman is becoming both clearer and more mysterious at the same fucking time.

She turns to Rapunzel. 'Are you okay Rapunzel? Did he touch you?'

Rapunzel shakes her head. 'No, thanks to you Elsa. Thank you so much!' Rapunzel wraps Elsa up in a hug.

Elsa awkwardly hugs back.

Jack Frost is JEALOOOOUUUS!

'You're uh… you're welcome.'

Rapunzel pulls back.

'You're my hero.' She turns to Eugene. 'Unlike _somebody._'

Eugene raises his hands defensively. 'H-hey! I can't speak French!'

Rapunzel goes over to Eugene and starts to scold him while Eugene stands there with his head low, not even bothered to argue back. Me, Kristoff and Anna watch them in amusement.

About ten minutes since it started and they're still at it, well, Rapunzel's still at it. I glance at Elsa.

She's sitting on her seat, her left elbow on the armrest and her left fist at her temple, supporting her blonde head.

She's fast asleep.

She looks so peaceful. Something I've never seen on her.

I smile as her chest rises and falls.

It is now that I realize how noisy the restaurant is.

You should make her peace last as long as possible.

'Hey guys how about we go for a drin-'

'Shh!' I hiss at Anna. I cock my head in Elsa's direction. They look at her gasps slightly.

'She looks exhausted.' whispered Anna.

'Yea, that's because she spent the whole day teaching your lazy ass.' I hiss.

Kristoff smirks. 'Defending her huh?'

I blush.

He laughs lightly.

'-You should've at least come and help, your goddamn wife is about to be molested-'

Anna taps Rapunzel on the shoulders.

'What is it now Anna? Let me finish-'

Anna cocks her head towards Elsa. Rapunzel sees her sleeping form and falls silent.

'She looks…exhausted…'

I look at her. 'That's because she skipped breakfast, and spent her lunchtime shopping with you two, and then she spent the rest of her evening teaching you two morons.'

Rapunzel gasps. 'Oh my fucking god. I didn't realize…'

'No wonder she's tired.' added Eugene.

'Yea no thanks to you.' hisses Rapunzel.

'Should we wake her? The restaurant's closing in five minutes.' Suggests Kristoff.

'No.' Everyone looks at me. 'It's the first time I've ever seen her so peaceful.' They all glance at Elsa's somehow still elegant sleeping form.

'Well then what should we do?' asks Eugene.

I glance at Elsa. She does look peaceful.

I smile.

'I'll carry her.'

Everyone turns to face me. Anna nudges Rapunzel. They all smirk.

'Trying to play perfect guy huh Jack?' Kristoff grins.

I blush horribly. 'S-shut up.'

They chuckled as I kneeled down next to Elsa. I take her handbag and sling it over my shoulder, then with a shaky hand, I slip one hand behind her back across her shoulder blades.

Even with the fabric her skin felt soft.

I pulled her gently towards me, and let her head rest on my shoulder. I gently remove her left hand from the armrest.

I apply a bit of pressure, and with another arm under her knees, I stand, picking her up carefully.

She's surprisingly light.

I frown.

'Can you manage?' whispers Eugene.

'C'mon man I'm not _that _wimpy!' I whine.

Yes you are.

Everyone smirks, and then turns around towards the exit.

Rapunzel stops, and turns to face her husband. 'This one's on you.' She hisses.

Eugene sighs, as Kristoff and Anna and I smirk and follow Rapunzel out the door.

They chat while I walk slowly behind, careful not to wake Elsa. Every five seconds I would look down at her sleeping form in my arms and grin.

She's in my arms.

I smile as I feel her chest rise and fall steadily, her cool breath tickling my chest.

A horn honks in the distance, and I narrow my eyes and frown. I hug Elsa tighter against my chest, and hunch my shoulders a bit, as if shielding her from the horrible vicious evil horn.

I keep that position all the way, my grip tightening every time I hear a noise.

Jack Frost, if she dies of suffocation don't say I didn't warn you.

I loosen my grip immediately, and gasped and retightened it as I feel Elsa slipping.

*Sigh* You might as well just wake her now, before she gets her bones broken by you.

When we reach the apartment building, we ascend the stairs. My hands start to tremble from the long period of unnecessary protective tension, but I try to keep them steady.

Slightly panting when we reach our floor, I nod while the three, well, four of them (Eugene caught up with us halfway) parted ways.

I stand in front of her apartment door, and glance at mine.

Ohhhhh no. No no no no no no no. You are NOT bringing her in your flat. By morning you would've fucked her in your sleep.

_That's…actually quite possible._

With my mind set, I raise my left knee with my left foot in tiptoe. I carefully lower her knees onto mine. I use my free hand and sling her handbag off from my shoulder, and open the zipper with my other hand, arm still carefully wrapped around her back. I fumble for the keys, and unlock her door. I swiftly pick her back up, and push the door open with my back.

Turning her light switch on with my shoulder, I close the door with my back. I carry her into her room, and slowly lay her down on her mattress. I rest her head on her pillow, and I scoot over to the other end. Gently, I pick her foot up and rest it on my lap and ease the heels off her leg, and admire at her pale delicate little toes.

_Perfect little things._

I grin.

Oh no. No no no no no no no. Don't you even think-

I gingerly brush my fingertips across her toes. I gasp as her foot wriggles under my touch, and a little chuckle follows.

_She's ticklish._

I grin evilly.

_I'm gonna remember that._

I ease her other shoe off and unfold her blanket. I slowly pull them over her and tuck her in. Then I smile as I look at my work.

_Hmm…one more thing._

I reach over and tenderly undo her side braid, and I straighten them out with my fingers.

_Jesus her hair is the softest thing I've ever laid my hands on._

Jack Frost, continue stroking and she's gonna wake up bald.

_I wish I can keep some._

I brush the bangs from her eyes and gaze at her beautiful face.

_The face of an angel._

I lean down.

And press my lips on her forehead. I pull back after a few seconds, and smile down at her.

'Sleep tight.' I get up, and quietly walk towards her bedroom door. I look back one last time.

'My little snowflake.'

I leave her apartment, grinning.

* * *

**There see? WARNED YA.**

***SQUEALS* **

**JACK FROST YOU SNEAKY SNEAKY BOY. WAIT TILL ELSA HEARS.**

**IF SHE DOES. XD**

**And plz excuse my french. XD I never learned french. Because I don't... exactly live near America.**

**But for those of you who also don't know french:**

'Venir sur fille blonde, juste un baiser?' **\- 'C'mon blondie just one kiss?'**

'Bonjour jolie!' **\- 'Hello pretty!'**

'Elle n'est pas intéressée. Laissez-la tranquille.' **\- 'She's not interested. Leave her alone.'**

'Que diriez-vous, de remplacer son?' **\- 'How about, you replace her?'**

'Va te faire foutre, connard.' **\- 'Go fuck yourself, asshole.' ****_[Yes. Elsa said THAT XD]_**

**Anyways, this is the fluffiest chapter so far. Let me know your reactions! REVIEWWWW!**

**And don't forget to tell me: FLUFF vs DRAMA**

**FOLLOW FAVOURITE! PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps! XD THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! KEEP GOOOOOING!**

**[Warning]**

**This chapter is a direct mood change. You are advised not to read it where people can see you.**

* * *

I wake from a sound. I groan, rub my eyes, and look around. I see Anna sprawled on the floor, drooling. I see North, snoring like there's no tomorrow. I see Rapunzel and Eugene, curled up in each other's arms.

Well seems like Anna's idea of a sleepover really included sleeping.

A thought made my heart sink.

_Where's Elsa?_

I scanned the living room. No sign of her.

_Where could she have gone? Possibly back in her own apartment?_

I get up off the floor, trudge across the darkness to go check on her.

And then my ears caught something.

It is soft, and muffled, but it is there.

A sob.

I freeze.

I recognize that voice, that light breathy, feminine angelic voice.

My Elsa.

My little snowflake.

_Is she hurt? Why is she crying? _

_WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?_

Look around.

I flip my head from side to side, scanning the area again and again, trying to locate my target. As each second passes, my panic rises.

I searched under the cushions, the table, even under the sofa.

Seriously? That's where you think she is?

And then I hear it again. Louder. Clearer.

I wince.

She's crying.

She's crying, again.

It has been way too many times.

I can't ignore it like before.

_I have to get to her._

I go blindly to the direction of the sound. My ears acted as detectors.

Another sob broke the silence.

My ears perk up like a puppy.

In there.

I raise my hand to knock, but then I hesitate. What if she locks her door because she doesn't want to see me? I cannot risk that. I have to see her. I have to, whether she likes it or not.

I place my hand on the handle, and swiftly twisted and pushed the door wide open.

A loud gasp of shock was heard.

Inside the bathroom there are no lights on, so it is completely dark, with only the glow of the moon through the small window. But then I see something.

A shadow.

A feminine figure in a sitting position in the far corner. She's curled up, head on her knees.

Elsa.

I rush towards her. 'Elsa! Oh my God are you okay? Are you hurt or something?' I kneel next to her. 'Answer me Elsa c'mon! I'm worried as fuck!'

The moonlight glowed eerily and it shone on her face as she looks up at me. Her eyes are puffy and bloodshot, like she has been crying for hours. Her face is red and tear-stained. Her whole expression screams despair and exhaustion.

My heart snaps into two.

She's crying. Right before my fucking eyes. My snowflake.

My everything.

My heart sting like I was impaled. Tears force their way out, racing down my cheeks, desperate to be free. I feel pain like I've never felt before. It's not pain like stomach aches or broken bones or chopped off limbs, no, it is far worse than all of those, because it's a persistent, horrible ache that no amount of painkillers would be able to fix.

Because it comes from inside my heart.

The ache rushes through my veins, and with every pump of my beating heart, sends a whole new charged wave of pain through my body. I clutch my chest as I struggle to control myself. The fact that she's hurting and I was just outside sleeping like a pig is not helping.

'Elsa please. Please don't cry. Please stop.' My voice is cracking. She must've heard it and gasps slightly, clearly terrified she made me cry.

I look at her with pleading eyes. 'Please Elsa. It's okay. I'm here.' I try to sound as confident as possible.

Little sobs escaped her, and suddenly I can't stand the distance anymore.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, holding her nice and close against me. Protecting her from whatever's hurting her. She stiffened in my arms, shocked and sad and scared because of the sudden contact.

But I am not going to let go.

Not now.

Not ever.

She needed this.

I needed this.

I feel her shake and tremble in my arms, and I hold her tighter, as if hanging on for dear life.

Because she is my life.

She's more than my life.

She's my world, my beating heart, my universe.

She's…my snowflake.

My fucking snowflake.

I gently raise one hand and caress her hair gently.

_They are the softest things I've ever laid my hands on._

Focus Jack.

'Shh…shh… it's alright, it's okay. I'm here.'

Just like what I said the first day.

When it all began.

She sobs into her hands. I stroke her hair as her shoulders shake in my arms. With one hand, I gently push the back of her head towards my shoulder.

She gasps as her face touches my shoulder. And then she lets out a sob, and her shoulders shake violently. Then she finally lets it all go, buries her face into it, and sobs loud and hard into my shoulder. I just hold onto her, my grip tightening, as I rocked her back and forth and back and forth in my arms. I can feel her pain as each and every single tear comes and stains my shirt.

Those long, old, painful tears. They are the tears that she suppressed for years. The tears she tried so hard not to release. The tears she's letting to hurt her. The pain and suffering, all being released through them.

I can feel every single thing compressed inside those tears. I feel despair, I feel pain, I feel anger.

I feel fear.

I hold onto Elsa as wave after wave of tears strike her. I rock back and forth and back and forth and back…

Holding her in place.

As if keeping her from falling apart like broken glass.

Holding her together for my sake,

The shattered pieces of my snowflake.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What's going on with Elsa?**

**What do you think of this chapter? SUGGESTIONS ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE? REVIEWWWW!**

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS TOO! I WOULD NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET TO BECOME A BETTER WRITER! XD**

**FOLLOW FAVOURITE PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**Stick around!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYZZZZ THX FOR REVIEWWING! PLZ DO IT! KEEP THEM COMIN'!**

**[WARNING]**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PLENTY OF FLUFF, AND DRAMA. DOUBLE FEATURE, TWICE THE DAMAGE! IF YOU ARE IN CLASS, OR ON THE BUS, OR IN A PUBLIC SPOT, YOU ARE ADVISED TO GO HOME, LOCK THE DOOR AND SIT IN THE SHOWER BEFORE YOU READ THIS.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WAAAARRRRRNED.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I lead her back to her apartment. I sit down on her couch and pat the seat next to me.

She sits gingerly.

'Elsa. Tell me.'

She gave me a look of utter defeat and despair that I wince.

'I…can't.' Tears run down her cheeks.

I turn irrationally impatient. 'Elsa please! Please tell me what's wrong! I'm your friend.'

She stares at the floor, gasping. 'I'm sorry…I…just can't.'

I am hurt. 'Why?...Why can't you tell me? I will still be your friend no matter what you did. I don't care you punched someone, or cheated on someone, even murdered someone, I don't give a shit. You can tell me. I will still be your friend.

'You're hurting, Elsa. I've always known that. It's hurting you, whatever it is. Please tell me…'

'You don't understand-'

'Then help me understand!' I yell. She gasps. What's happening to me? Why am I yelling at her? 'You can't avoid this forever, Elsa! I know this is a sensitive topic for you, but you have to let it out!' I inhaled deeply, and lower my voice. 'Elsa, you have to let it out. Let it go. This…this thing, it's hurting you. Just tell me.' Tears form in my eyes. 'Please…'

I look at her with such desperation, such need. 'Please…Elsa…' My voice is cracking.

She stares straight into my eyes, and a new wave of tears overwhelm her as she sobs into her hands.

She's hurting. Can't you see dumbass? Don't push her. You're only making it worse. Give her some time.

My brow furrowed.

No.

No.

No no no.

I can't wait.

I won't wait.

She's hurting. Right now.

I can't give her time.

She doesn't HAVE TIME.

She's crumbling.

Fucking crumbling, right in front of my eyes.

'Please, Jack. Just…just stay away from me…'

I sand there, expressionless.

She doesn't want you idiot. Just leave her.

Tears rolled down my face. I don't blink.

'Please…please Jack. I…I don't deserve your ti…time.'

My heart snaps and rage consumes me.

'ELSA! Stop SAYING THAT.' My voice cracks. 'Elsa I'm gonna spend my time with you, whether you like it or not.'

I shiver in the chill night air.

'Please. You have to tell me. I'm worried Elsa. God, I'm so worried about you.'

Elsa curls up tighter. 'Please…Jack…just…just go away…'

'No!' I scream, rage overpowering my mind. I'm not crying anymore. I'm done crying. I'm tired of it. Sick of it. 'I've came all this way Elsa! I did so many things just to be friends with you. I tried so hard! And when you finally opened that door…you won't believe how happy I am. Well, was. But I certainly did NOT make you open your door and welcome me in just to let you slam it in my face AGAIN!'

I pant. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean it at all.

She doesn't move for a few seconds, the room filled with me panting and her gasping. Then she slowly stands up, and looks at me straight in the eye.

I've never seen her eyes so angry before.

'I've never invited you in, Jack Frost. You just let yourself in. I made it very clear that I don't want to see anybody!' she yells, her voice shaking with tears and rage. 'How much clearer could I have possibly been? And yet you went out of your way to force yourself in. And now you're blaming ME?!'

She clenches her jaws. 'You're saying that I HURT YOU?! I've made myself very clear the very first letter Jack Frost. You shouldn't be nice to me. You should be mean to me. You shouldn't waste your time on me! You thought that I was joking?! I told you a million times Frost! I WAS NEVER NICE TO ANYBODY! EVER!'

I watch as tears of fury spill out of her eyes.

'I told you that and you never listened! I warned you, Jack Frost! I WARNED YOU! And now here you are, blaming me for not being nice enough?' The chilly night air starts to swirl.

'What the fuck Elsa! I just wanted-'

'I've never wanted to hurt you Jack! I warned you. I fucking WARNED YOU!' Her face is pale with despair and guilt. 'I've never wanted anybody. I've never wanted YOU!'

Her sentence hangs long and loud in her apartment. They rang loud and clear in my ears. Over and over again. Each one sending a spear through my heart. I don't blink. I just stared at her, my eyes renewing the waterfall down my face.

'Why do you care so much…' she whispered, sobbing herself.

We both stand facing each other, our faces depressing, our breaths labored. Her eyes are showing so much though. So many emotions. So much hidden pain. This side of her, that I knew existed but never actually saw.

Like a blind man removing their sunglasses for the first time. Like a man taking off his oversized jacket to reveal a stump where his arm should have been. A hidden wound, a hideous side.

The shattered side.

'Why can't you just leave me alone…' she said between gasps.

_Because I love you._

She turns and walks towards her room.

This feeling, a mixture of desperation, deep sadness, agony, fury, guilt, and hunger rises up inside my chest.

Say something reassuring goddammit! 

My mouth goes out as a soloist, leaving my brain behind.

'Because I love you.'

Holy Jesus fuck anything but THAT!

She froze. I can't tell if it's literally or not.

_Wait. What the fuck did I just say?_

Oh I don't know, confessed your love for her in the most inappropriate of times in over a century and established a restraining order for yourself and confirmed your death sentence. You know, the usual.

Jesus.

Oh shit.

Shit.

Shit

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit

Jack Frost has done it yet again! Just when you think he can't get any more autistic than a cockroach, he goes ahead and makes himself even more autistic than cockroach poo. Man is he full of surprises!

_What have I done?_

_What the actual fuck have I done?_

Sigh.

You're gonna die old and alone Jack Frost. I'm sure.

Or young and alone, but definitely, you know, alone.

Elsa just stands there, unmoving.

Elsa please.

Say something. Anything.

Yell at me or slap me or break my goddamn arm off, just DO SOMETHING!

The wind in the room suddenly stopped howling.

_Well it's too late to take it back now. Might as well confirm it._

With the very last ounce of courage, I took one step forward.

'I love you.'

No response.

Another step. I breathe.

'I love you.'

My knees go weak. I force them to move.

'I love you.'

With an exhale, I walked forward until I'm right in front of her.

I turned to face her.

She staring at the ground, seemingly dazed. I timidly placed a finder under her chin and gently pushed it up so I'm looking at her straight in the eyes.

'I love you Elsa.'

Her focus keep switching from my one eye to my other. We stand in silence, letting our eyes do the talking.

Her gaze holds a mixture of doubt, curiosity, shock and fear.

She's afraid.

She's shocked down to her bones. But more than anything,

She's questioning me.

Questioning my statement.

Hesitating.

There is an infinite set of things I can do to comfort her, to tell her everything will be alright.

There is another infinite set of things I can do to reassure her, to prove my love for her.

There is also another infinite set of things I can do to take away her pain, her suffering.

But there's only _one thing_ that I can do, that does all three of those jobs together better than all the rest.

I lean forward, and capture her lips with my own.

* * *

**FINALLY PEEPS! FUCKING FINALLY!**

**ARE YOU HALF DEAD?**

***SQUEALS* ME TOO XD**

**ANYWAY, THX FOR READING.**

**LET ME KNOW YOUR REACTIONS! REVIEWWWW!**

**FEEL FREE TO NAG ON MY REVIEW PAGE FOR THE NEXT UPDATE! ;)**

**AS ALWAYS, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE.**

**PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!****  
**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEYYYYYY GUYZZZZZZ! I'm BACK!**

**THX FOR REVIEWING !**

**THIS CHAPTER = FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF (Pegacorn1210's theorem) XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Her lips are soft, tender. She didn't move an inch the moment our lips locked. I held her lips to mine, unmoving. I thought for sure she was going to pull away.

They taste of lavender, fresh fallen snow powder with a hint of winter air.

They taste like Elsa.

I let everything go into that kiss. Everything. My desperation, my hunger, my apologies, my pain.

My love.

She relaxes, and I feel her press back.

_She's kissing me back._

My tears melt away as I lean forward, unwilling to stop. Desperate for her touch. I can't stand the distance anymore. I press my lips against her, hard. Desperation taking over my brain. I lifted my hand to cup her cheek, pulling her as close as physically possible.

Her kisses that were once timid and pecky, became stronger, harder. She takes the lead, shoving her lips over mine again and again.

Like she was…

Desperate.

Like she hasn't eaten for days and I'm a piece of bread.

_She can't want me too, can she?_

My cheeks are burning. The once cold atmosphere becoming an oven.

Our fire has been lit.

My chest is on fire.

My lungs are on fire.

My everything is on fire.

I'm burning. Burning.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins like molten lava. Each and every pump of my heart sends a new wave through my body.

I'm being burned alive.

I don't hear anything. I don't feel anything. If a speeding racecar is coming right up at me I won't even notice.

Nor would I care.

The only sound is the sound of my heartbeat. It banged and roared in my ears. I feel the energy the hot blood carried, each and every single wave. I feel like my heart was about to break free from the grasp of my biological structure. I feel it all.

And the sound of her breaths.

They feel cool against my face, their tendrils brushing lightly against my burning cheeks, I sigh in contentment.

My body is throwing demands at me, telling me it's still not close enough.

With my right hand still cupping her cheek, I lift my arm and wrap it around the small of her back.

She shivers at the touch, her back arcs towards me as her chin follows, tilting upwards. I smile into the kiss.

Our chests press together. My hairs stand on end.

God her breasts.

My perverted mind takes over as I thrust my body against hers, brushing her breasts.

She sighs happily into the kiss.

Just that one little noise. That one little high pitched gasp, is the only piece of evidence I will ever need.

_She wants this._

_She wants me._

She breaks free, panting. I let out a little needy whine, hungry for more.

This is all I've ever craved.

Even more than I ever craved.

The area around her lips were red. Both of us panting, my breaths hot and hers cooI against my skin.

She gives me a look of ultimate fright.

* * *

**AAAAAAND THAT'S IT!**

**WHY DO YOU THINK SHE'S FRIGHTENED!? SHARE BY REVIEWWWWWING!**

**AS ALWAYS, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**

**REVIEWWW!**

**LUV U GUYS!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY PEEEPS! THANK YOU for those reviews! KEEEP 'EM COMIN'!**

**This chapter covers a lot, and solves a lot of the plot's original mysteries. MOST OF YOUR QUESTIONS, IF NOT ALL, WILL BE ANSWERED HERE.**

**YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS IT! XD**

**[WARNINGX100]**

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PIECE OF THE PUZZLE, THEREFORE IT WILL TAKE YOU ALLLLLLL OVERRRRR THE PLACE. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE NOT IN SOMEWHERE REMOTE. IF YOU HAVE A HEART CONDITION, DO NOT READ THIS.**

**Why do I even try. You're still going to read this shit in class or on the bus, aren't you?**

**Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**ENNNNNNNJOOOOOOOOOOY THE TOOOORRRRRRTUUUUUURE!**

* * *

As a carpet of blue frost spread from beneath her shoes across the floor. Snow starts to fall as she springs away from my grasp, stumbling backwards, her every step illuminating the frost underneath her face in the shape of a snowflake.

What the fuck is happening?

I look at Elsa. The look on her face… It contains fright, yes but, something even more…

Frustration.

Did she know this was going to happen?

My mind is blank, but full. Her hip hits the circumference of the table, causing her to arc her back. Out of imbalance, she shoves a hand out and grips the table.

Frost spread from her fingertips like wildfire. The table is frozen solid.

She gasps, and jerks back from the table, horrified.

I keep my eyes fixed on the frozen table, my mind trying to find a logical explanation for this clearly illogical scenario.

She…she froze the table.

She

Froze

…Table.

Wait what?!

I glance at her. She's looking at the frozen table, knees trembling, and panting, puffing a large amount of mist every breath.

Her house is a complete freezer.

Her head spins around, and she glares at me as if this was all my fault. A shiver runs down my spine. Inside that glare is all sorts of things; pain, need, fear. But underneath all that, is something I've never imagined I would ever see in a glare.

Shame.

Shame and glare just don't mix. Two opposites. But the way she looks at me, I'm more than certain it is shame.

But shame of what?

I am frightened. God, so frightened. I'm terrified. My heart pounding hard against my chest. My mind is screaming, screaming for me to run, to hide, to call the army, the police, the goddamn air force.

I don't budge.

What the hell Jack Frost!? RUUUN! Do you wanna get yourself killed?!She's not human! She's ANYTHING BUT HUMAN! You have no idea what she is capable of! You have no fucking idea of what IT IS CAPABLE OF!

I take a step forward. 'Elsa…'

'No! Just…just don't come near me!'

She cowers further back. I've never seen anyone look so depressed, so tired, so…

In pain.

My heart snaps into two. My head pounded in pain.

She's wounded.

I can see it.

I can see the intricate designs of a once beautiful snowflake tumbling down like a goddamn wall.

The curves of the tips. The delicate points, diamonds, arrows.

All crashing down in front of me, splitting into a trillion pieces at my feet.

My heart alongside them.

Wave after wave of intense pain coursed through my limbs.

I don't know if I'm alive anymore. I am awakened once more by each and every new wave of agony.

I've never seen death so heavenly.

I have to help her. I have to try.

'Elsa wait…'

'NO!' she screams. 'Just stay away from me!...I don't wanna hurt you!'

Everything clicks into place. She knew. She knew if anyone found out about her they'll kill her.

She was cold and rude for a reason.

She was a shut-in for a reason.

She's trying to live.

'You won't have to! I would never hurt you Elsa. Never.'I step forward.

'I know! But I will!'

What does that even mean?

I stop moving.

She knows I'm not going to hurt her.

She knows.

She trusts me.

I look into her fearful wide teary eyes.

I gasp.

It is then I understood.

She's not afraid _of _me.

She's afraid _for _me.

'Jack…Jack you have to go…'

She wasn't threatening me.

'Jack please…just get away…'

She wasn't trying to protect herself. She never was.

All this time.

'Go…go before I hurt you…'

She was trying to protect _me._

The whole scenario changed inside my mind.

She's not hiding to protect herself.

She's not hiding because she was afraid of other people.

She's not hiding because she's afraid of dying.

No.

She's hiding because she's afraid for other people.

She's hiding to protect others.

She's hiding because she's afraid of herself.

Afraid to live.

_Because she can't control it._

Tears run down my cheeks.

She was never thinking about herself.

Not once.

She has always been thinking of others, concerned for others.

She never cared about herself.

Always putting others before her.

My hands balled up into fists.

_Why can't anyone see just how nice you are?_

_Why can't anyone see how kind, gentle, scared, helpless you are?_

_Why can't anyone see just how selfless you are?!_

_Why can't you see how incredible you are?!_

_Can't you see?!_

I rush forward. 'E-Elsa please-'

Her eyes widen as she moves backwards. 'No!' she raises her two hands in front of her face. 'Jack don't come near me-ah!'

I see flashes of blue.

They are replaced by an agonizing pain near my forehead.

A gush of oddly thrilling wind blows against my back.

All I've done to get here.

Is it worth it?

I don't know.

I don't know.

Everything goes black.

* * *

**ANNNNNDDDD... that's all I have time for today.**

**How was it? Agonizing? XD Did that answer most of your questions?**

**I died on the inside while writing this, so... I dunno about you, but I died before I'm 22~**

**XD **

**LET ME KNOW YOUR REACTIONS! REVIEWWWWW!**

**For those people who didn't listen when I told you to stay away if you have a heart condition, well... you still need to review anyway, but**

**I TOLD YA SO! XD**

**AS ALWAYS, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**

**Let me tell you something: ALL THIS SHIT, ISN'T EVEN THE BEGINNING.**

**Stick around!**

**Pegacorn1210~ until then.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HI PEEPS! **

**Compared to the last one this chapter calms down quite a bit, but not too much. Warning is the same as last time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pry my eyes open and let out a groan. I blink in and out of focus as I try to locate myself.

My cheeks are pressed against something cold and hard.

I'm lying on the floor.

Somewhere.

Using all the strength I can conjure, I try to push myself up into a sitting position.

The moment I move I feel a sharp wave of pure pain near my forehead. I cry out in agony as I grip at the pain on my forehead and force myself up, nausea threatening to overwhelm me.

Dizzy and lightheaded, I settle and wait till the pain dies down into a dull ache. And then I remove my hand.

It is drowned in deep red.

I gasp at the trembling palm before my eyes.

What happened to me?!

I try to look around, but I find that my vision is far smaller than what I had before.

Oh.

God.

I force my quivering blood-soaked hand up and gingerly placed it near my left eye.

I immediately regret it as I wince in pain. I try to get my left eye to move, but it stayed shut, dead to the world. And I know, I know it is gone.

I sit still as gentle silent tears rush out from both my eyes, I assume it's blood that's coming out of the left one. As the tears sizzle on my angry wounded eye, the pain it caused brought back my memories.

Elsa.

I whip my head from side to side, frustrated at my shrunken area of vision, immune to the pain it caused.

Elsa is nowhere to be seen.

It is then that I noticed the state of her house.

It's completely destroyed.

The once lovely furniture scatter the floor, all covered in thick snow and frost. The desk, the lamp, everything was impaled by thick long icicles. Like winter threw up in here.

My gaze land on a little desk. A snow globe sits tall and proud on top, without a single scratch or crack, amongst this wreck.

I scramble up on my feet, my head spinning like crazy but I don't care, God, I don't care.

21 years of my life has been erased from my mind, all replaced by a single word. A single desire, want.

_Need._

_ELSA._

* * *

**WELCOME PIRATE JACK! ARRRGGG!**

**Next one is going to be a toughie. **

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**Stick Around!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HI PEEPS! Kinda busy these past few days, so...**

**Yea. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Head is screaming at me. But he sounded muffled. I can only hear certain words.

…monster…abomination…witch…die…

I can kinda guess where he's going with all that.

Tears spring down my cheeks as I shoved my arm across my face violently in attempt to wipe the tears off, wincing in pain when I rubbed my left eye.

She's anything but a monster.

Anything.

She's kind, and caring and sweet and pure.

She's beautiful, she's smart, she's nice, she's gentle.

She's poised, she's reserved, she's polite, she's regal.

She's amazing, she's incredible, she's genuine.

She's selfless.

Ridiculously selfless.

Everything about her is…

Selfless.

She's not a monster.

She's not a witch.

No.

She's far from any of those, surpassing all limits in limits.

She's far from human.

She's too selfless, too kind, too…perfect, for a fucking human.

She's a goddamn goddess.

A miracle.

Using the wall as a support, I trudge alongside it, dragging myself toward the apartment exit.

I stop, and clench my fists, my nails scraping against the wall as the fingers curled in.

Rage overwhelms me.

_She's not a monster._

_She's not a fucking monster._

I glare at the ceiling.

_Why are you doing this to her?_

_Why are you torturing her? _

_WHY!?_

My cheeks are burning. My heartbeat booms loud in my ears.

_She doesn't deserve this._

_She never deserved this._

I clench my jaw.

_She deserved a normal life, a family._

_And so much more._

I'm panting, mist coming out as I exhaled.

_And yet you just chose to make her life so miserable, to the point where she had to shut herself away for the sake of others._

_What has she done?_

_WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU!?_

'What could she possibly have done, to make her deserve this…' I hiss.

Tears roll down like boulders.

My body is burning. I'm consumed completely by rage. I've never felt rage like this before. To a point where rage turns into agony. I dig my nails into my palms. And I let all of it go.

'WHAT HAS SHE FUCKING DONE TO YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

The sentence echoed back and forth, making its mark.

A loud sob escapes my scratchy sore throat, and I collapse onto the ground. Tears burst out as I sobbed openly, my tears staining the wooden floor.

'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WHY!?' I repeated over and over again as I slammed my fist on the floor over and over, making the ground shake. Sharp spears of pain run up my arm from my fist, but I'm too angry to notice.

Soon all the anger turns into despair as wave after wave of tears overwhelm me. I cradle my sore hand, as I stand up once again.

IDIOT WHILE YOU'RE HERE WALLOWING IN PITY YOU'RE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS STILL OUT THERE!

That caught my attention. Everything ignored, I stumble out of the door, somehow knowing where I'm going despite the spinning in my head.

I stumble down the stairs like a drunk. I don't know what time it is, I don't care what time it is. All I know is that I have to find her.

When I got down to the entrance, I gasped.

It's snowing. It's snowing in May. Not just snowing, but a full on snowstorm. Everything in front of me is black. The wind howls.

And Elsa is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**OK... You sensed it, I sensed it. **

**THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE!**

**Those things Jack said, were actually from my perspective. I tell myself 'If I ever find that motherfucker I swear to God-' 'Oh wait! That fucker is me!' XD Literally. My feels are so messed up right now.**

**I'm sorry Els. :'(**

**REVIEWWWW! DUN FORGET!**

**As always, follow and favourite!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTZEEEEEEEYYYR. IZ GOIN' TA BEEEE... SOOOOOOOOOOOOO INTENZZZZZZZZE.**

**Luv you guys!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY PEEPS! Pegacorn1210 here!**

**WARNING: This chapter is intense as fuck.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Where could she have gone?

Where the fuck could she have gone?

I step outside. The freezing wind blows in my face, pushing me off balance and I stumble backwards. People are screaming around, it is complete chaos. The wind comes from the east, so to save strength, I head west, letting the wind push me along, because I'm not sure if I can control my legs anymore.

I go to all the places I could think of, the disco, the restaurant, the park, the skating rink. I can't spot her anywhere, the fact that my left eye is gone and throbbing like crazy makes it even more difficult. Every single step I feel like throwing up but I keep going.

My face is numb.

My hands are numb.

My everything is fucking numb

I'm not even sure if I'm still alive.

Every single beating of my heart sends an agonizing wave of pain through my head.

Head screams and yells and kicks, which I guess is why my head throbs so much. He's telling me to go back, telling me to give up, telling me to save myself.

He's the logical side.

The rational side.

But should I listen to him?

Should I?

I don't know.

Do I though?

I don't know.

_No. _

_Because nothing here makes sense anymore. Nothing here is logical anymore._

_This something defies to laws of physics, the properties of chemistry, the structure of biology, the theories of astronomy._

_This something is Elsa._

_What you want to do._

_What you want, Jack Frost, now looks entirely to you._

What do I want to do though?

What do I really want?

My greatest desire, my biggest wish.

I smile.

Elsa.

Elsa's my desire, my wish.

Because she's my everything.

Then go.

Then it hit me. This storm. This storm is Elsa's doing. She's the commander, the reason.

The origin.

I can never find her this way.

I can never find her this way because I have been going in the wrong direction.

I may never know where she is, but the path I need take to get to her, has been right there all along.

I turn around, and fight my way through the wind. The freezing cold wind acts as a parasite every single step of the way. It drains my power, my energy.

But not my will.

The deeper I go into the wind, the harder it blew. I see nothing, nothing at all, because of the storm, but I know where to go, because of the storm.

The thing that seems like an obstacle, if used correctly, can become the thing that leads you to victory.

I can't walk forward anymore. The wind is too strong. I get down on all fours, and digging my nails into the cracks of the pavement, I keep moving.

Into the storm.

I don't know how long it has been, minutes, hours, maybe days, months.

Nor do I care.

All I know is that I'm getting there, even if she's who-knows-where. Even if it is one centimeter a minute, I'm getting there.

Bit by bit.

Minute by minute.

Day by day.

I just keep going.

Into the storm.

The wind seems to rise in height, and now I feel it blowing on top of me. I fall flat on the ground.

I look up, and see the ghost of a building.

_Up there._

I roll towards to entrance. Once I'm in, I'm shielded from the storm, I finally allow myself to relax.

Clawing at the wall, I get up, and make my way up the stairwell. This building is old, and long since acted as a habitat.

I have no idea how it managed to hold its shape. I see empty needles, and bottles lying around. Druggies, I assume.

I hear rattling, and like a moth to a flame, I drift towards it, and I find its source. A rusty metal pipe that penetrates the ceiling. I press my ears onto the surface.

I hear the sound of wind blowing through its hollow center.

Blowing downwards.

I ascend the stairs.

With each floor I ascend, the clearer the sound of rattling became. I press my ears onto the pipe again and again.

The pipe broke open and wind blew in my face.

I grin.

_Up there._

I ascend, and see a door with a hatch. With the wind as my opponent, I push it open with all my might.

I find myself on the roof, engulfed in the storm again.

And amidst the howling wind, I see the shadow of a women, a flash of gold. Platinum gold.

'Elsa!'

She's not moving.

'I found you! And if you run again, I WILL CHASE AFTER YOU!'

* * *

**What is Elsa doing up there? WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWWWW!**

**Next chapter is a killer, if this one isn't enough for ya. XD**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Luv you people!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there peeeps! Sorry I know I'm terribly late! I had a hard writers block! **

**And plus, this chapter was really really really really really REALLY FUCKING HARD FOR ME TO WRITE.**

**YOU BETTER READ THIS SHIT!**

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A HEART CONDITION-**

**JKJK HEHEH XD OF COURSE I DO CARE. REALLY. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DO.**

**Alright alright! I'll stop talking! Jesus don't look at me like I just killed your parents LOL**

**Enjoyyyyyyyy DAAAAA TORTUUUUUUUUURRREEE!**

* * *

Elsa turns around, and gasps.

She stares straight at my trembling form as I move towards her.

I am on all fours, running on pure adrenaline as I crawl like a zombie.

I gasp.

Elsa's standing on a wooden crate next to the edge of the roof.

Don't tell me she's trying to-

'Elsa! Get down from there!'

I crawl faster. Elsa's eyes widen.

'NO! Don't come near me!'

A gush of wind sends me flying, my head hits against the door I came in from.

Get up.

The ground spins underneath me. I think I'm flying. I squint and force myself on all fours again. I ignore the warm gush crawling down behind my head.

'Elsa please! Just listen to me!'

'Just…just stay away!'

'Elsa! Don't do this!' I continue to crawl.

'I have to!' The wind pushes me back to square 1.

I crawl forward.

The wind hates me.

My eyes cry of dryness. But there are no tears left.

No.

More.

Tears.

'You don't have to!'

'Yes I do! Because all I've ever done is hurt people!' her voice cracks. 'I'm a monster.'

My back hits the door. Face on the ground, I look up, and I see blood. I dig my nails into the cracks between the tiles.

Get up.

'Y-you're…not! A m-monster-'

'YES I AM!' My stomach scrapes across the ground. I yelp in pain.

'You should be afraid of me!'

I think my fingers are bleeding.

Get up.

'But, I'm, NOT!' I growl.

I can hear her sobbing.

'P-please j-j-just let me go! I've had enough of HURTING PEOPLE!' she yells. Wind howls. I try to hold on.

I scream in pain as I feel some of my nails peel off from my fingers. I'm panting.

Keep going. Make her listen. MAKE HER FEEL YOUR PAIN!

'Then stop.' My voice is low and powerful.

She doesn't look at me.

I grit my teeth.

I continue. 'Stop, hurting people.' I crawl.

I can see her face now. She gives me a look of disbelief. 'Don't you get it? I can't contr-'

'-I'm not talking about your powers.' I growl. I pull myself forward.

'W-what do you mean? You'll be s-safer without me. And my curse. You'll be protected. E-everyone will be protected, f-from me.'

Rage takes over. 'How, how can you be so SELFISH?!'

She jerks back as if being slapped.

'Selfish?! I'm doing this for you! For your safety!'

Crawling.

'And you think, t-that's what I want?'

I throw myself forward.

'Have you even considered, WHAT I WOULD WANT!?' I scream. 'YOU'RE SO SELFISH ELSA!' Tears run down my bloody face. 'WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? Deciding w-what people wanted!'

Thrust.

'Do you know, what the greatest pain in the world is? It is not when you lose all four limbs, i-it is not when you get s-shot in the chest.' I'm panting. 'It is w-when you get y-your heart broken.'

Her head snaps up. She looks at me.

'C…can't you see? W…what's hurting me? C-can't you see, that your powers are not what's hurting me?!' Tears wet her cheeks. 'Do-do you really think I would be safe and happy if you do this?!'

She stares at the floor.

'I love you, Elsa.' I drag myself forward. 'I love you so, fucking, much.'

Exhale.

Mist.

'And you can't stop me from loving you.'

Crawl.

'You can't.' I breathe. 'You can't stop me.'

'And you,' I pant. 'are,' I grit my teeth. 'HURTING ME!'

She's sobbing.

I breathe as mist brush over my numb face.

'I love you, Elsa.' Thrust. 'You're my love, my soul, my universe.'

She sobs harder.

I can't feel my legs.

'My beating heart.' My voice cracks. I keep going.

'And… if you die,' I wince at the word. '-and I live, then…then you would be taking away my love, p-puncturing my soul, destroying… my whole, world, my universe.

'And…stopping my heart.' Drag. 'Don't do this.'

She's trembling.

I'm running out of energy.

'R-real, true sacrifice, is done, when a p-person faces, a situation where, it is absolutely necessary, w…where you _can_, and _want t-to _give something up, for the _sake_, or _want_ of others,

_'And yourself.'_

She looks at me.

'Tell me, Elsa Winters… D-do you truly want to die? E…E-even when it… is not necessary? More than a-anything else in the world? …Is that your greatest desire? T-t-to leave everything behind?'

Silence.

'ANSWER ME!'

'N…no.'

'T…Then there's no point is there? I-If a sacrifice is not a real one.'

I crawl on all fours.

'Y-your powers. They are beautiful, Elsa. T-they are magical, amazing,'

She cries into her hands.

'-just like you.'

Her shoulders shake.

I cough out blood. 'D-do you k-know? That I consider you, m-my little snowflake?'

She's quivering.

'A-all this time. Y-you have always b-been my…everything. You're everything to me.'

My eyelids are getting heavier.

Not much time left before I pass out from the blood loss and cold.

'Please. Come back to me.'

Exhale.

Cough.

Inhale.

'My snowflake.'

Her knees give way, she falls on the crate.

The wind stops completely.

I push myself up, and throw myself towards her and wrap my arms around her trembling form.

I bury my face into her shoulder.

Her scent, god her scent. As soon as a whiff of it travels through my nose I feel instant happiness and relief. My headaches are gone, my vision stops swirling, my head is clear.

She's my antidote.

She's a drug.

My drug.

'Tell me, Elsa. Tell me how you really feel.'

She's gasping. 'I-…'

'Tell me, Elsa.'

'I…I-'

'Tell me!' I yell.

With her shoulders still shaking.

'I…I love y-you. Jack.' I freeze. 'I love you so much.'

She loves me.

She loves me.

She has always loved me. All this time.

I lift her chin and make her face me, and I slam my mouth onto hers.

The wind is silent.

All I've done to get here.

Is it worth it?

Is it worth it?

I think it is.

* * *

**All right guys. I'm sorry to say but I'm Pegacorn1210's best friend, and that Pegacorn1210 has unfortunately passed away due to an unexpected attack from P's emotional-rollercoaster-sensitivity-disorder. **

**Please all pray for our Pegs and wish Pegs all the best, and also review on this chapter on what your reactions are. **

**Seriously. That was part of Pegs' will.**

**Also follow and favourite, for our dearest Pegs.**

**And also if you're dead as well, say hello to Pegs in the review section.**

**Not Pegacorn1210 ~ until a miracle. **


	24. Epilogue

**Hey Guysssss! I told you I wouldn't abandon this story and I intend to keep my word.**

**Satan gave me a laptop in Hell and the Wifi here is FAST.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa and I stare in awe at my new apartment.

Everything looks exactly the same. The furniture, the couch, the kitchen.

It is the same because I never moved. It is still the exact same floor, the exact same address.

But everything is different now. Everything.

It is different because it is Elsa's apartment.

And mine.

Ours.

The only difference is that we added a doorway. Just in between the wall that separates our apartments. We joined them together.

Along with our hearts.

The door was a simple, yet complicated door.

The only thing is that it has no handle.

No lock.

Nothing.

It acts as a reminder, for both of us, that no matter what happens, this door will always be open.

Always.

It acts as a reminder of a fact that, we are powerless to the affection we have for each other.

It also acts as a symbol. A symbol of our relationship, a symbol of my success.

A symbol of her freedom.

We've taken down every single lock off the door knobs in our homes, even the bathroom.

She looks out the window at the sunrise. Rays of orange sunlight shines through the windows and onto her, lighting up her entire frame. Sunlight radiated off her. Her blonde locks shine in a way that seems even more perfect than the break of dawn itself.

All is right in the world. It's September again, and I'm starting my new semester at the Law School. Elsa applied for a scholarship for Brooklyn College as a very late entrant. And of course she got the scholarship, and is currently the star…everything. Every day I would wake up to her beautiful sleeping face next to me, and we would wake each other with kisses and hugs. I would moan her name and bury my face in her blonde mane.

Every morning starts the same way.

And I wouldn't change it for the world.

I would get up as late as I could, savoring every second of my mornings with her. On days where we both are incredibly tired and lustful we would both call in sick and spend the day in each other's arms.

On regular mornings she's always the one that reminds me I'm going to be late, and drags me out the door, with me complaining about the lack of hair gel, and then she pulls out an extra bottle from her purse.

But I never take it. I take her lips instead. And every day just as the day ends I would rush back to my apartment, leap up the stairs and see her inside, smiling, and her eyes would light up as she runs into my arms and buries her face into my chest, and I would realize just how much I missed her.

She just makes everything better.

I stand behind her, marveling at her beauty.

She's mine.

I run up to her and kiss her face, her beautiful face. She lets out a gleeful chuckle.

'Jaaaaaaack! Stop that! You're getting slobber all over my face!'

'What? Are you saying that you don't like my slobber?'

She smirks. 'I never said that.'

I pick her up by the waist and spin her around. She laughs her airy elegant laugh that makes the air buzz.

She lets me kiss her now. She lets me love her.

I lower her a bit and attach my lips to hers. She sighs contently and wraps two legs around my waist. I wrap one arm under her rear so she's perching on my arm. I feel her body with my hand, moving them up and down and around her sides. She lets out a moan and clutches at my shirt, pressing her body closer to mine. I nip at her earlobe. She throws her head back a little and thrusts her chest against mine, her breath hitching. I smile as I licked the area just behind her earlobe, and grin as I feel her body jerk forward and her back arc with an incredibly blissful moan and her shudder as she relaxes completely in my arms, completely limp from the stimulation of her extremely sensitive spot behind her ear that I discovered just last week. I love taking her there, that point where her muscles would give out and relax completely as I hold her, letting her frigid tense body finally rest. Her break didn't last long though as I pull her back upright and latched onto her lips. We're both sighing and moaning into the kiss, our breaths tickling our faces. We're like a goddamn choir of breaths and we're singing, singing like we've never sung before.

Like we never lived before.

Until now.

And that's true.

She makes me live.

I claw at her sides. I'm horribly aroused and I'm sweating, panting. She always seemed to have this effect on me.

And it seems like I have the same on her.

She breaks free, heaving. I let out a needy moan, missing the lost contact. I wrap my hands tighter around her waist, not letting her chest part from mine. Our foreheads touch.

Her breaths still smells like fresh fallen snow powder, and winter air, with a hint of lavender.

I smile.

I hear a muffled chuckle, followed by a hiss. We both frown. I lower Elsa back on the ground.

'ANNA!' I yell.

Anna and Kristoff and Rapunzel and Eugene open the door.

Anna laughs. 'Oh c'mon Jack! You guys are just…sooooooo cute together!'

I storm towards them and shove them out the door. 'Okay, it's time for you to go. Now!'

'You sure you don't mind us going to that free buffet thing?' asks Eugene. 'I mean, we can all not go if you want. It's not fair they didn't send you guys an invitation anyway.'

'No, it's fine. You guys go on ahead.'

Kristoff smirks. 'Well, Pirate Jack try to keep it decent.' He gives my eye patch a flick.

They all smirk at the sight of my blush and turns.

I slam the door shut.

They don't know about Elsa, I didn't tell them. I left that to Elsa, to when she thinks the time is right.

I feel two delicate arms wrap around my waist. I shudder at the contact.

'God, you're just so sexy.' My voice is hoarse from arousal. I don't even try to hide it.

She smiles into my shoulder. 'I might just freeze your cock off.'

I chuckled. 'Language, Elsa.'

She's getting the hang of her powers now. Every day she would practice, and I would always be there with her the whole time. Every day I would watch her confidence grow, her abilities strengthen.

I'm slowly mending her.

Bit by bit, piece by piece.

She'll get there. I'll hold her together every step she takes.

For I am, the PVA glue, that mends her shattered snowflake.

I turn, and take my time gazing into those deep blue eyes. I watch the sparkles dance in them.

We lock lips again.

This is the only lock I allow both of us to keep.

We move to the couch, and I sit down, and she perches on my lap, all in the while of our make out session.

My hands travel up her spine. She shivers at every movement. I grin. She's still hasn't gotten used to the contact. She's so incredibly delicate. So sensitive.

An evil grin takes its place on my face.

With every will I have, I pull apart. She moans in frustration. I reach down and ease her heels off.

'Jack? What are you doi- ah!'

I brush my hand across her toes. I smirk as she wriggles and squirms on my lap.

'Ah- J-jack! Ah-S-s-stop it! I-I'm ticklish!'

I close my eyes and feel the air buzz with energy and vibrate around me, her laughs of pure glee echoes around the room.

'J-jack please! I'm-I'm b-begging you! S-stop!'

I leave her toes alone, as I grin while I watch her regain her composure.

'Ah…oh my god…oh my god…my stomach…'

I laugh.

'Wh-why did you do that?' she whines.

'I've never heard you laugh like that in a long time. And, I want to hear it.'

She looks at me. Her eyes filled with pure affection and wonder. Then her shoulders droop.

'Jack,' she whispers. 'I don't deserve you… You deserve a normal life… _A normal person._'

I lift her chin with my index finger. 'Stop.' My voice is firm, yet gentle. 'Don't say that.'

I hold both her hands in mine.

'Elsa, you're not a normal person.' _Where exactly are you going with this? _'-you're more than a normal person. You're more than that. You're more than human.' I smile. 'God, you're so much more than fucking filthy human beings.'

'I wouldn't have wanted you any other way.' Tears run down my cheeks. 'You're beautiful, you're smart, you're elegant, you're graceful, you're poised, you're polite, you're talented,'

Tears run down her cheeks.

I smile. 'And selfless. You're perfect, Elsa, you're fucking perfect. It is I, who don't deserve you.'

She stifles a sob. 'H-how can you b-be so sure?'

I cup her cheek with both my hands. Her tears run down my palm.

'Because you're mine.'

She leans against my palm.

And smiled.

And as if she really was a snowflake, I see the cracks disappear.

* * *

**Yea there used to be a different ending for this, I'm sure you guys heard of it, but I have been stuck on it for a while now and I don't think you guys would like the outcome of the sequel anyway so...yea. **

**Review!**

**~ Pegacorn1210**


	25. That one question

**Hey peeps! I told you there will be updates on this story XD**

**Now, there's still one question the story hasn't revealed yet.**

**Why exactly was Elsa crying that night?**

**Why do you think? Make a guess. REVIEWWWW!**

**I will be back!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	26. That One Answer

**HI PEEPS! XDXDXD I'M BACK! MISS ME? Oh stop it. XD**  
**Told you there will be updates on this story. SO DON'T STOP FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING!**  
**Ok now a lot of you wanted the story told in Elsa's POV, and no, I'm not going to do that, I would like this story to be a little bit mysterious.**  
**Here you will find out why exactly was Elsa crying.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

The minute I sit down on the couch I knew this is going to be a bad idea.

Anna requested it, so of course it included me, even though I told her over and over again that I'd rather sleep in my own apartment.

But, as usual that girl will not let you make her budge.

I know sleepovers, even though I haven't exactly been to one. They don't actually include much sleeping, much in contrast with its name.

I only agreed to it because of that.

Because I don't want to sleep. I can't anymore.

They're coming back, all over again.

My nightmares.

Ever since Jack came into my life, they plagued my sleep. Every single time I close my eyes they will replay and replay and replay…

Reminding me.

Haunting me.

That I am a monster.

That I don't deserve anyone.

I don't deserve Jack.

Because I am not human.

I am a freak.

And a murderer.

I never meant to hurt anyone.

But I did.

That makes me even more dangerous.

And every few minutes I would rise, panting and panting, watch in horror as snow and frost covered my apartment.

And those images would dance around in my mind, out of control, and I would cry silently as I do nothing but wait for them to go.

But they never do.

I just run out of tears eventually.

And then a new day would start.

I notice that just the slightest of actions would make my head spin. I notice the dark black circles under my eyes I try so hard to hide. I notice the puffy eyes that greeted me every single morning that come up so often they don't even bother to go.

I'm using up my energy, if not already. I can feel it being sucked and drained from my body every single action I perform.

I don't know how much longer I have left before I collapse in a heap of exhaustion.

And become trapped for who knows how long in nightmare land.

But at least they are confined in my apartment. At least they won't hurt anyone.

But tonight's different.

Tonight I'm going to be surrounded by people.

I've never hurt anyone in my sleep.

And I don't intend it to be tonight.

I will try my hardest not to fall asleep.

No.

I'm not going to fall asleep.

The night started out fine. We played poker, and some card games, and Wii as well. But I started to panic when I see people slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

How I envy them.

I need them to be awake.

To keep me awake.

To my horror five minutes later the ones awake all drifted off to sleep.

_God do these people run marathons every day?_

I look at Jack's sleeping form.

Such a youthful face he has.

The things he did for me. The things I thought no one in the world would do for me.

He goes out of his way to get me out, to be my friend.

I have no idea why he did what he did; all I know is that I am forever in debt to him.

What does he gain from this?

Is this some sort of prank?

Jack wouldn't do that…would he?

It's like this world is playing tricks on me. Always making me owe people. Always finding a way to make me the reason everything's fucked.

Maybe I am the reason.

I look at Jack. Why did I open my door that day? What made me open that door that's been shut for three years? For him? My neighbor?

Or for me?

Yes. That's it. It's always been for me. _For me _to make friends. _For me _to receive his gifts. _For me _to make him celebrate Christmas with me.

_For me to make killing him a lot easier._

It has always been for me.

Because that's the thing I am.

A selfish, self-centered monster, who invites people in despite their powers, because she wants friends, because she's lonely.

Because she doesn't give a damn about others.

_You go out of your way to get love, even if you don't deserve any. _

_You know it's not your turn._

_You know it's never going to be your turn._

Why didn't I tell him? About…them?

What stopped me?

_You._

_You're afraid that if you told him he would run away from you, and you'll be lonely again._

_You would rather risk his life just to get what you wanted._

_You monster._

Tears fill my eyes. I squeeze them shut.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't. Feel!_

I run to the bathroom.

_You monster._

I shut the door.

_You abomination._

I slide along the wall to the ground.

I love him.

_But you can't._

I wrap my arms around my knees, and I sob.

* * *

**Did you figure out who's POV is this? XD**  
**I figured since a lot of you wanted Elsa's POV, I'll give it a shot, and when's a better time than this?**  
**Did you like it? REVIEWWW!**  
**In case some of you get confused, this is a retelling of Chapter 16, in Elsa's POV, the night it all started going down.**  
**When did you realize this is in Elsa's POV? Share by REVIEWWWING!**  
**If you bros really really REALLY want another version in Elsa's POV, review I guess. If there's a lot of you I could maybe do a few more chapters.**  
**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY! **  
**I'll be back!**  
**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	27. Author's note: Important

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!**  
**First of all I would like to thank you for reading this story, and the ones leaving reviews, even more so. It has been an amazing journey with you guys and I am extremely happy that you guys liked my story since it's my first XD.**

**You can't imagine how happy and excited I am to read the reviews for the chapter I posted one last night first thing in the morning. It has become a tradition: Wake up, read reviews, squeal. Thank y'all so much, for writing and creating is one of my favourite things to do, and having other people enjoying my work is well, just makes it that much more meaningful.**

**I actually didn't plan to upload this story in the first place. I was just going to write it, and then keep it and read it myself. That's what I had always been doing with all my previous creations actually. I would take them out and I would read them myself. It's more like a personal hobby. But then the movie Frozen brought so many ideas for different stories that it overwhelms me, since there are a lot of unfinished business regarding the characters *cough* Elsa *cough*. I have never seen an animated film that contains as much extendable content and possibilities as this one. One of the reasons I both like and sorta don't like the movie. The fact that the same movie is both utterly complete and utterly incomplete is amazingly inspiring. I usually get from 0-2 ideas after watching films, but they are not really durable so I would just ignore them. But this one just made my brain explode with its endless opportunities and chances and unfinished business and completed business that I just had to write a fanfic about it. So regarding fanfics, this is my first ever.**

**But then I stumbled upon this website where people also upload their fanfics, some of which are absolutely amazing, I thought I'd give it a shot as well. I seriously never expected to have author's notes at the beginning and the end of each chapter because I assumed that I would only get like, 7 reviews for the entire story. But being the amazing peeps you all are you boosted it from 7 to 178. And I just wanted you to know that even if I didn't reply as much as the others I've seen, this story and you bros form some of my happiest moments throughout the issues and the darkest of times in my life. Each and every one of you matter to me and you are appreciated, and since I'm only a student from a faraway land I would definitely try harder to reply to you guys, though it might take a while because I would like to ensure the quality of the story is kept constant and my free time is limited. But from how I adapted the story to the advice of you peeps you would know that I have read each and EVERY single one of your reviews.**

**I'm sorry if this has been a shitty authors note, since I'm not really the kind of person to speak up like this. I'm nobody special, so I guess it just kinda ruins the moment. XD**

**Once again, thank you all.**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until next time**

**As I have said, there will still be updates on this story, so yea, stick around.**

**~ Pegacorn1210**


End file.
